30 Tales of Mikage Shrine
by FoxOtaku
Summary: 30 one-shots about Mikage Shrine. Includes all our favourite characters: Nanami, Tomoe, Mizuki, the Fire Spirits, Kei, Ami, Kotarō, Himemiko, Kurama and everyone else! Generally TomoeXNanami, occasional differs.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Although I wish I did, I do not own the Kamisama Hajimemashita/Kamisama Kiss manga series or any of the characters currently in the story or ever will be. I only own the want to entertain myself and others. And I also want to own Tomoe. :D**

Chapter 1: Christmas!

'Tomoeeeeeeeeeee…'

With a heavy sigh, Tomoe peeled himself from the wooden planks that were the entrance to the shrine. Screwing the cap on his jar of sake, he lifted it up and followed the sound of Nanami's distress.

'Tomoeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !' she called again.

With a roll of his eyes, he approached her further.

'Ugh, where is that fox?' Nanami turned to find herself face-to-face with Tomoe. Not only face-to-face but also nose-to-nose. With a heavy blush, Nanami hung her head.

'Yes, Nanami-sama?' he whispered so quietly it was like a breath.

She could not reply – she felt intoxicated, almost as though her head was made of cotton wool.

'Uh-I-t-that's…' Nanami stuttered.

Tomoe leaned in further, lips slightly parted, eyes closed, his eyelashes a thick inky crescent against the ivory tone of his skin and –

'Nanami-chan!'

Tomoe moved so quickly he was on the other side of the room near Mizuki.

'Nanami-chan, I did it!' he called, his tone implied exclamation marks and love hearts galore. Tomoe tried not to retch.

With deep thought, Mizuki slowly moved and bent his long fingers into the shape of a heart.

'Just like you taught me, Nan-a-mi!' he said, drawing out her name, with mirth in his eyes as he glanced at Tomoe.

Nanami missed it. As her heart-beat crept back down, she grinned.

'So cool, Mizuki!' she glanced at the window hopefully.

'Whatcha lookin' at, Nanami?' Mizuki sang as he sidled up to her.

'I was at town the other day,' Nanami explained, 'and I heard that it will snow soon. It's actually nearly Christmas. I-I forgot…' she muttered, holding her face in shame.

Mizuki tilted his head. 'Nanami-chan…' he mumbled, toying with the sleeves on his kimono.

'Yeah?' she asked, glancing at Tomoe quickly and back to Mizuki.

'What's "snow" and what's "chris mus"?'

Nanami gaped. 'T-Tomoe?'

He shrugged. With his cool, placid and nonchalant voice, he said –

'I don't know either.'

'_What?! _Didn't Mikage ever celebrate it with you?' before waiting for an answer, she stormed on, 'Christmas is the best holiday! It's where everyone gets presents and a giant tree! They have to decorate their houses with lights and mistletoe! Then there's Santa Claus, who gives out presents to all the good children on his sleigh pulled by reindeer!'

Mizuki's eyes lit up delightedly. 'Santa!' he repeated, 'reindeer!'

Tomoe feigned disinterest but his heart thumped. A man named Santa gave everyone presents and nobody questioned it? Was he some kind of Yōkai to get around the world in one single day?

'Nanami, you still didn't explain snow!' Mizuki pressed, now sitting at her feet like she was a God –

Ok, Tomoe did give her that one.

'Snow is… like… well, it's like white powder that falls from the sky. When it sticks together, it creates really beautiful things. You can do all sorts of cool stuff when it snows. It looks like…' she fought herself for a comparison, 'icing sugar. It looks like icing sugar.'

'What's icing sugar?'

'Ok, that's it, we're making a cake.'

* * *

After sending an unwilling Tomoe to the stores (What the heck's a cake? You're not cooking in my kitchen!), Nanami had all of her ingredients.

'Now watch this, Mizuki.'

Slowly, so Mizuki could keep up, Nanami measured her flour, butter, sugar, spices and eggs into a bowl.

'Now you mix them.' She used her balloon whisk before offering it Mizuki. 'Have a go!'

A few seconds later, she had to take it back off him.

'Super nice, Nanami,' he nodded, licking cake mix off his face.

She then mixed in the milk and poured it into a tin. This has gotta cook now,' she told Mizuki, heading towards the oven. Nanami wouldn't be Nanami if she didn't trip.

Tomoe easily managed to catch her in one arm with the cake tin in the other.

'Really, Nanami,' he muttered shaking his head as he set the oven on, 'if you're going to show someone something, at least do it right.'

But underneath the silver strands of his fringe, a smile waited for her.

* * *

'Twenty-fourth of December…' Nanami muttered as she surveyed the many shelves for gifts. For Kei, she had chosen a fitted black shirt bearing the legend _Girlz rule, boys SUCK! _and for Ami, she'd chosen a cute kitten plushie with a bow around its neck.

No, she was having trouble with her new _supernatural _friends. Seriously, what could she buy the fire spirits? And Mizuki? He'd love anything off Nanami, but she wanted to get him something special. And what could she get Tomoe that he wouldn't scoff at?

Beaming, she selected two matching charm bracelets for both Onikiri and Kotetsu with their first charms – each of them had a fox, a snake and a girl.

After buying them, she made her way to the pet shop, sure she would gain inspiration around the many animals, and among them, snakes.

She was considering buying him a pet. A mouse, maybe? Since he was a snake, she wondered if Mizuki would either eat it, or him being Mizuki, smother it with love. She hoped for the best and bought it anyway.

Tomoe would probably hate it. Stupid fox.

But it was him she had to buy presents for. With a deep sigh, she plunged back into the street.

It had snowed all right. Icy wind whipped Nanami's hair as she attempted to pull her hood over her face. It wasn't easy with bags full of Kei's, Ami's and the fire sprite's presents in one hand, and a mouse in a cage in the other. What _must _she look like to anyone else? After stifling a giggle, she made her way into the nearest shelter she could find. It just so happened to be another shop.

'Hey, Nanami.'

Nanami looked over and saw the shop keeper smiling at her pleasantly. It was a boy around her age – tanned skin shielded by round glasses. _Kotarō. _

'Hey, I thought you worked at the ice cream shop?'

'I work here, too… I – uh – needed a bit more money to buy Himemiko a gift…' he trailed off, blushing. Nanami smiled reassuringly at him.

'Well, can you pass these off to Himemiko for me, please?' Without waiting for his reply, she unloaded a bag of silver and gold wrapped gifts to him.

'And while we're at it… can you help me think of a gift for Tomoe?'

* * *

**_Christmas Day_**

Seated under the Christmas tree that Tomoe had chosen (Nanami, you and Mizuki are _far _too immature to pick your own!), Nanami handed the fire spirits their gifts.

'Wow, Nanami-sama!'

'How great, Nanami-sama!'

'Er, what is it…?'

She unveiled Mizuki's gift herself, afraid he'd shake it to find what was inside.

He blinked at it once, twice, before hugging the cage to his chest and whispering –

'Good little mousey, I'll call you Nanami!'

Nervously, she handed a small, wrapped box to Tomoe. He glared at it suspiciously before holding it to his nose to sniff it.

Nanami flushed.

With his long fingers, he opened it without once ripping the paper. After prising the lid off, a sheet of paper fluttered out. He held it up to himself to read before standing up and walking outside.

'Well what's up with him…?' Mizuki muttered.

* * *

Tomoe reread the tiny sheet. The talisman. Written in Nanami's curly font, was a single word.

_Freedom._

'Ah, so this is where you'd got to.'

Nanami gently closed the screen door behind her and came to rest next to Tomoe.

'I thought you'd like your release,' she explained, 'you seemed like you wanted to be free to do what you wanted.'

Tomoe just held her gaze.

'Y-you don't have to l-leave the Shrine! You can stay, I j-just thought – '

'I accept your gift, and I give you my own.'

Tomoe leaned in and with one movement, captured her lips in a kiss.

Nanami's heart thumped.

'I return as your familiar.'

And in that second, he smiled before gracefully throwing aside the screen door, and joining the celebrations again.

And regretting it as soon as Mizuki attempted to throw sake at him in a drunken stupor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kamisama Hajimemashita/Kiss series. I do own this story though ^u^ Another thing I do not own, is the inspiration for this chapter. **

Chapter 2: Biology

**Huuuuuge thank you to Midori-white, without their awesomeness, this chapter would be a lot less interesting. Full credit to them, and if you enjoy this, please check out their story, my inspiration, The Daily Life in Mikage Shrine. Thank you, my awesome friend. **

'God, I'm tired.' Nanami yawned and stretched.

'Hey,' Tomoe warned, waving his chopsticks at her, 'cover your mouth when you yawn, you could be possessed by demons.'

'T-Tomoe, t-thank you for worrying about m – '

'And opening your mouth that much is far more than unsightly.'

Nanami pouted. After returning from a particularly tough day at school (Hey, Nanami, is it true you are so poor, Kurama has to pay for your lunch?), she wished to be able to come home and unwind, but Tomoe appeared to have other ideas.

'Get changed, eat your food, take a bath.'

Nanami rolled her eyes. 'I'm not _hungry, _Tomoe.'

Indignantly, Tomoe opened his mouth to argue, but Nanami already picked herself up and stormed to her room. Tomoe heaved a sigh at the melodramatic human God. After dropping his chopsticks back to his plate, he followed her irritably.

He'd planned to slam the screen open, but something made him hesitate.

'Nanami?' he called gently. 'Nanami, can I come in?'

After hearing the muffled 'yes', he entered the room. Nanami was lying on her futon, still in her uniform and wearing a disgruntled expression.

'Nanami, are you not feeling well?' Tomoe brought a cool hand to her forehead. She leaned into it and she sighed quietly.

'No fever. Look, Nanami, why don't you go take a bath? I'm just about to do the laundry; you'll have a clean futon to come back to.' He smiled gently and she eventually agreed, taking a fluffy towel and a fresh pair of clothes with her.

* * *

Tomoe was right. Taking a bath was a great idea; her tense expression had been soothed into a peaceful smile and her aches and pains melted away.

_I'll have to thank him as soon as I get out_, she thought to herself.

After draining the bath water and changing into her most comfortable clothes, Nanami set aside the screen door.

What she didn't expect to see was Tomoe suddenly leap at her, grab her shoulders and shake her firmly.

'Nanami?! Are you OK? Are you hurt? Where are you hurt? Who hurt you?'

Painfully aware of her towel-turban, she glanced up at his face, only to find a tender expression of, granted, alarm on his smooth features.

'I'm not hurt,' Nanami whispered, then louder, 'I'm not hurt! Really, Tomoe!'

He glared at her. 'You don't have to lie, it's OK, they won't hurt you again, I'll kill them before they can touch you again!'

He pulled her into an embrace. Normally she wouldn't hesitate to hug him back, but this time she broke free.

'I'm not hurt!' she insisted.

Tomoe dramatically face-palmed before lifting her futon easily and gesturing to a reddy-brown circle that could only be blood.

Mortified, Nanami hid her face in her hands. 'T-Tomoe, t-that is –'

With a sigh, she flopped down to the floor. Curiously, he glanced at her before sitting opposite her.

'Tell me what's wrong,' his soothing voice called to her until she removed her hands and stared at the carpet as she explained.

'W-when a girl is… r-ready to… er, fertile… she will, um, bleed? And, um, yeah.'

Tomoe stared at her before sighing.

'Female demons aren't like that.'

Irritably, Nanami searched his face, only to find a tender smile.

'Let me get you something to eat and some hot chocolate,' without waiting for her response (which was a good thing, since all she could think of was 'um, I-I, t-that's… H-hot chocolate?), he pulled her into what Nanami referred to as the "study". This was a downright lie, as it contained the TV and nothing educational.

After returning from the kitchen with several rice balls and a mug of hot chocolate, he sat opposite her once again. As she drank and ate, he watched her, smiling slightly and sipping his cup of green tea. When she'd finished, she thanked him and made to stand up, which proved impossible when Tomoe's hand wrapped around her own.

'Wait,' he whispered, 'stay a while.'

Nanami, confused but wholly content, nodded and returned to her seat.

She also waited for him to make a point, but when he didn't, just leisurely sipped his green tea, she attempted to create a conversation herself.

'S-so, Tomoe…'

'Hm?'

'Since I taught you some human biology, can you teach me some Yōkai biology?' she did not know where it came from – curiosity? Wanting to know more about him? His weaknesses?

Tomoe placed his cup down on the table.

'What do you want to know, Nanami?'

Nanami's mind wandered. 'I wanna know your weakest point!'

Tomoe eyed her suspiciously. 'That is different for each Yōkai as it is each human. For instance, our good friend the Dragon King's weakness is his eyes, are they not? As they can cure so many ills, they are also a great target.'

'Tomoe?'

'Yes, Nanami?'

'What's _your _weak point?'

'And what would make you think I'd tell you?'

With a pout, Nanami released her hair from the towel-turban. Then, casting him a glance full of mirth, she whispered:

'I order you to tell me your weakest point.'

Immediately, Tomoe replied.

'My ears.'

Nanami laughed. 'Your _ears?' _

'You might scoff, human, but think: they are very sensitive, are they not? I can hear what you can only dream of, the _thump, thump, thump_ of a ladybird's footsteps as it pads across a leaf. The scream of a flower as it is carelessly plucked – '

He would have continued were it not for Nanami leaning across the table and gently stroking the tips of his ears.

'N-Nanami!'

'What?' she mumbled and she tickled the fluff that poked out from inside.

'S-stop!' His ears twitched but his fangs exposed themselves, his mouth turned up at the ends.

_He was enjoying it!_

Nanami laughed as she petted his head and he curled up to her in a fluffy ball.

'I can't control my body!' he called wildly as his tail wagged and he began to roll over.

And that's how Mizuki found them when he entered the room, with Nanami rubbing Tomoe's belly and his mouth contorted into a grin.

_'Tomoe, that's sick!' _and for the second time, Tomoe ended up with sake being thrown over him.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you haven't read Midori-white's, I suggest you do. This chapter would suck without it xD**

**Thank you: PurebloodWolfYokai and The Blue Rogue for their kind reviews :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kamisama Hajimemashita/Kiss series or any of the amazing characters featured thus far. I've actually not been planning this chapter (which I think you can tell – it's not too well written ^^") so I just want to make sure I don't insult anyone.**

**A/N: Your sexuality is your business, I don't mind if you are gay, lesbian, straight or whatever, so let's not turn this into an insult, OK? It's just a jokey-chapter :3**

Chapter 3: Batting for the Other Team

Tomoe glared frostily as sake dripped from his usually silver fringe, staining it a deep gold.

He was weeding the garden and he suddenly felt cramped, so after kicking his leg out and _accidentally _hitting Mizuki who was drinking said sake, Mizuki decided to pour it all over Tomoe.

'You've done it this time, you damn snake,' he hissed, 'I have to be at school in ten minutes! I've not even changed; I don't have time to play with you.'

Mizuki giggled.

'So why are you weeding when you need to be at school?'

'Just because I have to protect Nanami, it doesn't make me unable to do my chores as a familiar. You should do the same, snake.'

After aiming another kick at Mizuki (Ouch! You're so _mean_, Tomoe!), he quickly dried himself off and changed into the uniform belonging to Nanami's school.

'Tomoe, are you almost ready yet?'

'Yeah,' Tomoe pulled aside his screen door to reveal Nanami smiling up at him.

'Let's go then. Seeya, Mizuki!' Nanami called.

'Nanami, can't I come too?' Mizuki moaned, staggering through the door glumly.

After pursing her lips, Nanami nodded. 'We don't have time for you to get ready today, but you can come tomorrow, right?' she smiled and reached for Tomoe's hand as they headed for the bus stop.

* * *

'Tomoe, why aren't you talking?'

'…'

'Are you mad I'm letting Mizuki come tomorrow?'

'…'

'You can still come!'

'…'

Nanami pouted. This wasn't going as well as she'd hoped.

'Yo, fox.'

'Go away, crow,' Tomoe sighed.

Kurama paused, inhaling slowly. 'You smell like sake, Tomoe. Don't tell me…' he grinned cruelly.

'What?'

'You and that snake. What's your relationship like?'

'Very close. We live together.'

Kurama laughed, girls all over the room came flocking.

'What's so funny Kurama-sama?'

'Kurama let _me _hear the joke!'

'T-Tomoe,' Kurama stuttered with giggles, 'has a very close relationship with a man!'

The whole classroom went silent.

'Yeah…' said Tomoe, 'so what?'

Girls screeched everywhere.

'Tomoe-san's… gay?'

The fox tilted his head to the side. He couldn't pretend he was familiar with the street slang teenagers used these days, but after probing his memories, he realised that gay meant happy, right?

Tomoe nodded, not wanting the whole class to know his problems. 'Yeah, I'm gay!' he smiled widely, hoping everyone would believe him.

He didn't expect the aftermath.

* * *

Nanami entered the classroom after excusing herself to go to the bathroom. There seemed to be an uproar and everyone appeared to be staring at Tomoe, who had plastered a wide grin on his face.

_What the heck is going on?_

* * *

'We're home, Mizuki!'

'Nanami-chan!' The snake familiar wrapped his arms around Nanami in a hug before bobbing his tongue out at Tomoe over her shoulder.

'How was your day?'

Tomoe glared as Nanami's ring tone sang. His ears twitched and he made out the words "po pi po". He shuddered. This must have been the Vocaloid that Nanami talked about so often.

'Hello?'

'Nanami?' a muffled voice came from down the receiver. 'Nanami, I'm coming to your shrine, right? I need to talk to the fox and the snake.'

_Beep beep beep. _

Mizuki smiled. 'Who was that, Nanami? One of your friends?'

Tomoe glared at his stupidity before realising Mizuki wouldn't have been able to hear what he did.

'Oh, it's just Kurama. He wants to speak to you apparently.'

'How did that crow get your number?' Tomoe hissed jealously.

'Hm? I gave it to him; he said he wanted to hear my voice more.'

Tomoe nodded. _I'm going to punch him_, he thought soberly.

* * *

'Why, Nanami-chan. You grow more beautiful each time I set my eyes on you…'

'I hate that guy.'

'Me too.'

Tomoe and Mizuki decided to watch from afar as Kurama "greeted" Nanami. Apparently, it gave them something to agree on.

After excusing himself, Kurama headed over to the pair who looked more than displeased.

'Yo, fox, snake.'

Mizuki sighed.

'Cut the crap, crow. What do you want?' Tomoe hissed.

'Hey, don't take your latent sexuality out on me, fox.'

Tomoe blinked. 'What?'

'You heard. Mizuki-san!'

The snake pursed his lips. 'What, tengu-san?'

'You and fox. You go out?'

'W-what?'

'Tomoe told me you date. I just wanted to make sure Nanami had reliable familiars. Same-sex parents – '

'Tomoe, what's the tengu going on about?'

'I think he's referring to when I told him we were close.'

'W-we're close?' Mizuki pretended to wipe his eyes with emotion. 'I am honoured, fox-san!'

'Shut up.'

Kurama laughed.

'Fighting like a married couple. How fitting.'

Tomoe attempted a kick at Kurama.

'Guys, I – ' Nanami paused. 'Tomoe, why is your foot in Kurama's face?'

'Hm? I needed a stretch and the crow carelessly walked before me.' He lowered his foot.

'I see,' Nanami shot him a glare that could only mean _wait 'til we're alone, Tomoe._

'Well, I wanted to say that Kurama filled me in on the two of you, so – '

'We're not gay!' Tomoe blurted.

Nanami cast him the strangest look. 'What? Wait, no. I don't want to hear. Kurama said you were pretending to be in a relationship, and I just wanted to say…'

With a deep sigh, Nanami smiled.

'Can you continue it? No one's said a cruel word to me all day! And when I say "can you", I mean "I order you to pretend to be in a relationship with Mizuki until I say otherwise". Thanks, Tomoe!'

* * *

With a deep grimace, Tomoe took Mizuki's hand.

'Uh, I… love you?'

'I love you too, Tomoe!'

The female student body shuddered in distaste.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kamisama Hajimemashita/Kiss series or any of the amazing characters featured thus far. But do you have to rub salt in the wound? **

Chapter 4: Gender Swap

**A/N: This chapter was meant to be just a bit of fun, but it ended more serious than I'd have liked : I'll point out that Tomoe and Mizuki are already female names. What was Julietta thinking? Anyway, next to a name that has been "translated" to the opposite gender, I'll mention who they are so you don't get confused. :)**

Tomoe flicked her long sliver hair out of her face as she threw a book at Mizuki.

'Tomoe, that's _so _mean,' her sliver eyes sparkled with mirth, 'I'm telling Naoki.' **(A/N: Nanami).**

Tomoe shrugged in a way that said _can't be helped_. 'It was an accident. I needed a stretch so I went to throw something and you were in the way.'

Mizuki rolled her eyes and continued to drink sake.

'That's so unladylike of you. You should be working, not drinking,' and with that, Tomoe threw another book at her.

'How unfortunate. I accidentally dropped a book and it landed on your head.'

Mizuki smiled. 'That's OK, Tomoe. I know since your last master abandoned you, you've been a lot clumsier.' With a gentle laugh, Mizuki went back to drinking, pretending not to notice as Tomoe attempted to throw another book at him.

'Tomoe, Mizuki!'

'Yes, Naoki-chan?' Mizuki sprang up.

'I'm going to Kei's house later. We're going to be playing games with Amias.' **(A/N: Kei is a unisex name and Amias is Ami).**

'I see,' Tomoe deadpanned.

'…'

An awkward silence began to circulate around the group.

'Or I can cancel?'

'Yes, Naoki-chan!' Mizuki burst excitedly, 'please do!'

With a gentle, if nervous laugh, Naoki nodded.

'Tomoe, do you mind if I speak to you alone…?'

* * *

The two of them stood on the porch with the wind blowing silky strands of both Naoki's and Tomoe's hair until they merged into one. Naoki's heart began to beat quicker beneath his shirt. With a glance, he could tell from Tomoe's cool expression that he was the only one feeling this.

Suddenly, Tomoe turned to him.

'Naoki, are you… falling in love with me?'

Naoki's heart stopped.

'Katie **(A/N: Kurama) **told me that humans are susceptible to this at your age.'

She gave an airy laugh.

'Then again, it _was _Katie – '

'So what if I am?'

'Eh?'

'If I fell in love with you… what would you say?'

Tomoe shook her head briskly. 'Don't be silly, Naoki. Just say you were influenced by _that idiot_.'

Naoki shook his head. 'I really like you, Tomoe.' His eyes became blurred, he wanted to cry. He was being rejected. It felt as though a gap had grown in his stomach.

'Don't be ridiculous.'

* * *

Naoki lay on the futon in his room gloomily. He had never felt so pathetic, so vulnerable. Tomoe was so completely unfazed, it made his heart ache even more. He wanted the ground to swallow him. He wanted… he wanted the impossible.

He wanted Tomoe to return his love.

He wanted to be a successful God.

He wanted to be the best he could, but with a hole in his heart, how could he?

'Naoki? Naoki, can I come in?' a gentle voice called from behind the screen door.

'Yeah,' Naoki muttered throatily as Mizuki slowly entered. Her silver hair flowed to her shoulders as she rubbed her green eyes.

Mizuki kneeled next to Naoki.

'I didn't mean to overhear, but… You confessed to Tomoe?'

Instead of bothering to hide it, Naoki nodded.

Mizuki sighed quietly and began stroking soothing circles on his back.

'If it hurts so much…'

Naoki looked up to see Mizuki's emerald eyes extremely close to him.

Suddenly, she leapt up.

'Argh! I can't do this! It's not fair to take advantage of Tomoe's absence!'

'Huh? Mizuki, what do you mean?'

Suddenly, a hesitant smile began to creep over her features.

'I'm gonna win this fair and square! So… Tomoe had better keep his eyes open,' and with that, Mizuki left the room again.

Feeling even more confused than before, Naoki lay his head down, hoping to overcome his sorrow over the rejection.

* * *

How long he slept, he didn't know, it could have been hours or mere minutes. One thing he did remember was his vivid dream.

Naoki appeared to be standing on the porch where he'd confessed to Tomoe. She was there, standing, oblivious to his presence. Her porcelain face was angled at the full moon.

With a jolt, Naoki realised his was the day where she'd drink with the former goddess, Mikage.

Tomoe slowly took a sip of sake before speaking.

'Mikage.'

Naoki's heart flopped when he saw the pained expression on his loved-one's expression.

'Mikage. This is the day we'd drink together. You hadn't forgotten, had you?'

Without waiting for a reply from anyone or anything, she continued.

'I don't know why you left. I thought I'd hold it against you, but now how can I? You must have heard me. You sent me Naoki, didn't you?

I'd like to say he was useless,' a smile tugged at her lips, 'but he isn't. I'd also like to say he is a terrible and careless god. He's not those either,' a deep sigh consumed her.

'I think I like him Mikage. But how can we be together when it is a taboo? For him to lose his god-ship… What then?' Suddenly, her calm voice took on an edge, 'especially if that _damn crow _took the job.'

Naoki's heart melted. He reached for Tomoe, wanting to caress her hair, to place his arms around her. _Why couldn't he move?_

What kind of torturous dream was this?

As Naoki helplessly reached through the air, he realised he wasn't getting anywhere. He was moving like a stone through water. Suddenly, it was as though bubbles began to swarm around him, he thrashed furiously, the current pushing him away from Tomoe.

With a last desperate thrust, Naoki forced his way through the bubbles, and wrapped his arms tightly around Tomoe.

'Don't you dare think I'm leaving you,' he whispered.

Tomoe closed her eyes as the longing sensation in her gut eased. She was where she belonged.

They drifted off through the waves.

Most importantly, they were together.

**Sorry this ended on such a dramatic note : I was hoping for a fun chapter, but inspiration left me, the two-timing beast. Thanks for the sweet reviews from hiyomi and PurebloodWolfYokai.**

**I appreciate all follows and faves, but please, can you review? I accept anonymous ones and questions. Chapter ideas are always welcome. Thanks!  
Sorry for long update time, school was very demanding, I have exams coming up -_-"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kamisama Hajimemashita/Kiss series or any of the amazing characters featured thus far. *Cries to self* **

Chapter 5: Yōkai and Humans really can get along

**A/N: This was requested by an Anonymous Review. I also love the KuramaXAmi pairing u**

Ami had always been "that shy little girl". No one knew her name. She was always "Kei's friend" or "the really short one". She had never learnt to question it, so she embraced it.

'I'm nobody. Just Kei's friend.'

Just because she was used to it, however, it didn't mean she liked it. She _knew_ she should speak up when girls laughed at her strawberry-pink curls, or when Isobe insisted on his cruel nickname.

Like everyone else, she wanted to be called "cute" by a boy. She wanted someone to laugh at her jokes and tell her "I like you".

So why was it so hard to say the same words to Kurama, just once?

He was perfect.

His cherry-red hair always stylishly swept back of his face, his olive skin a perfect and even match beneath his dark, fathomless eyes. Even the cruel curve of his full lips was entrancing. His devil-may-care attitude was just as handsome as his gentle and warm hands as they embraced her.

Yes, he was gorgeous.

Yes, he was popular.

Yes, he was perfect.

Which is why he was out of her league.

But how could she stop herself from blushing as he glanced in her direction? Or laughing when he told a joke?

To get over him was impossible, but to indulge was even worse. After confessing to Nanami, she thought she'd feel better, but for some reason, she felt dizzy.

Nanami had listened as Ami struggled to convey her feelings about Kurama. With a glint in her eye, Nanami grinned and threw down her chopsticks, immediately grabbing Tomoe's attention.

'Hey, eat your lunch, Nanami,' he glowered from the nearest table (Nanami had ordered him to move).

Hastily, she reached for them before he could threaten her with shiitake mushrooms and leaned in to whisper.

'I'll do everything I can to help you, Ami!'

Every day, between classes and after school, Ami had nervously tip-toed after Kurama, wanting to catch him alone. It appeared as though he had a fan club wherever he went, however. She vaguely remembered him emerging from the boy's bathrooms leading a posse of boys with identical headbands behind him.

_It's no good_, she thought to herself as he strolled past with his usual band of screaming girls. He was an idol and she was a below-average school girl. There's no competition.

In an attempt to run from the corridor before she could cry, she slipped. Wanting to crawl into a hole and hide, she flew through the air before landing on something rather soft and comfortable. She opened her eyes to find herself lying on top of a rather disorientated-looking Kurama.

She backed away, squealing before his fan-girls began to shout.

'What do you think you're doing, Strawberry?'

'How _dare _you touch Kurama like he's your average boy!'

'You did that on purpose!'

She shook her head, reversing into the wall, tearfully.

A towering figure suddenly loomed over them.

'Hey. Being mean is so unbecoming.'

'K-Kurama…'

The girls fled, casting Ami disgusted looks behind them.

Kneeling down, Kurama allowed his dark eyes to skate over her before scooping her up in his arms and setting off at a leisurely pace.

'W-what are you doing?!' she flushed, but refusing to thrash as he carried her bridal-style down the corridor.

'Taking you to the nurse's office.'

Neither spoke until they reached the room as he gently kicked the door open and set her down.

'W-where's the nurse?' she mumbled.

Kurama smiled slyly.

'Why would I know that?'

Smoothly, he stretched and began to grab antiseptics at random and applying them to the scrape on Ami's knee.

Silently, she watched him as he gently applied the fluid and wiped the cut slowly. There was something very elegant about the way his masculine hands softly brushed the skin on her leg. After plastering her wound he glanced at her to find her intent gaze focussed on his face.

He sat back and watched her. For a while, a pregnant silence encased the two before Kurama broke it with the four words Ami never wanted to hear from his mouth.

'Do you like me?'

'U-Um, I-I-I, n-no, n-not to say I d-don't like you as a f – '

Slowly, Kurama gently leaned in and pressed his lips to Ami's.

With his rough, chiselled mouth, the soft warmth made her heart flutter.

_He can't do things like this to every girl that follows him_, she thought with a paralysed wonder.

Suddenly, Kurama's smooth hands caressed her hair before progressing down the plains of her smooth face.

Tears collected at the corners of Ami's eyes as all of her fears left her.

Kurama broke their kiss as he stroked away the wetness on her cheeks. He looked at her questioningly as she smiled through her tears.

With a short shake of his head, he produced some paper from his pocket with a phone number on and strolled out of the room, saying something behind him that sounded mysteriously like –

'Humans are weird.'

**A/N: So sorry that this is short! Thank you Anonymous Reviewer for the idea u Any pairings/story lines you want, request them! Anonymous reviews and flames are welcomed, because FLAMES KILL DEMONS. Um. With that, good bye ^u^ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kamisama Hajimemashita/Kiss series or any of the characters who have been featured so far. I wish I was a character now I think on it. Hmm…**

Chapter 6: If Nanami Said Yes

**A/N: I like the NanamiXTomoe pairing. I like MizukiX Yonomori, but I guess I want him to be happy… **

'Stay by my side. Let's live together forever and look at the plum blossoms together. Forever here.'

Mizuki's arms wound themselves around Nanami's shoulders as he locked her in an embrace.

She could feel his gentle heart beat thud against her chest, and his warm breath tickled her ear.

Tears welled at the corners of Nanami's eyes.

This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't meant to feel like this.

Mizuki released her slowly and allowed his jade green eyes to penetrate into hers.

'Forever,' he repeated, allowing Nanami a chance to reply before capturing her lips.

Gently, she pushed him away.

'Give me… time.'

Mizuki couldn't pretend that he had expected that. Defiance? Yes. Anger? Absolutely. But acceptance?

Nothing could prepare him for the pleasure rocking through his body as Nanami took a deep breath and allowed her uncertain hands to cup his chin.

Mizuki leaned back on the floor as Nanami controlled their movements.

It was not his wish to pressure her into anything. He wanted her to be free to make her own decisions.  
Nanami's hands tilted his chin up as she leaned in to kiss him.

Making no attempt to discourage her, Mizuki placed overly-eager hands around her back. Nanami pulled away slowly and allowed herself to run her eyes over Mizuki's face.

His porcelain face was slightly flushed pink (with embarrassment or pleasure?); green eyes alight with excitement and his mouth open and panting slightly.

Nanami lowered her eyes as she gingerly shifted her position to lying next to him.

'I won't go any further,' Mizuki whispered, staring at the ceiling intently.

Nanami shook her head, 'it's not you, it's more like I can't really bring myself to…' she sighed quietly.

'To what?'

She shook her head again.

'I'm so sorry, Mizuki.'

He sat up and looked at her curiously.

'What for?'

Nanami kept her eyes fixed on the ceiling until he pointedly put his face in her line of view.

'For disappointing you. Even though…'

Mizuki leaned down and placed another kiss upon her lips. He didn't remove himself until with a surprisingly painful yank, he was thrown to the other side of the room.

'What do you think you're doing to my master?' a menacing voice hissed, as his clawed fingers flexed as though imagining Mizuki's throat between them.

The snake lay crumpled on the floor, his flowing robes creased and stained with soot.

'T-Tomoe!'

Oblivious to Nanami's cries, he advanced on Mizuki, allowing his fox fire to swarm around his palms, growing in power until they flared in a deadly wave of blue.

Without even trying to defend himself, Mizuki pulled himself into a seating position and watching Nanami fearfully.

Her proximity to the flames was growing more and more dangerous as they built in size. With a desperate lunge, he shielded Nanami from the kitsune bi and set a jet of water in the same direction.

Tomoe pushed it away furiously with a wave of his hand.

'Stop FIGHTING!' Nanami ordered.

Immediately, Tomoe's flame evaporated, and even without any obligation to Nanami, Mizuki allowed the stream of water to dissolve into the air.

Tomoe lifted Nanami into his arms bridal style and shot a glare at Mizuki.

'Thank Nanami that you are still alive, snake.'

'Tomoe…'

'Nanami?'

'I wouldn't be able to bear it if something happened to me and you were left alone… so… I want to stay here. I want to be able to watch the plums bloom with Mizuki.'

Tomoe's eyes widened.

* * *

_"Isn't there any good girl who you can look at the flowers with?"_

_"Of course I don't."_

_"As soon as you find a girl like that, you've got to tell me right away, ok?"_

* * *

_"I found someone I'd like to look at the flowers with."_

Mizuki's eyes wandered to the kimono-clad girl stroking the velvety tips of the plum blossoms.

It was their three hundredth and seventh anniversary.

**A/N: Well that was difficult to write. Sorry it was short and all, but I seriously found this hard to figure. Hmm. Whatever, hope you enjoyed :D **

**I accept anonymous reviews.**

**Any scenarios you want me to write, just tell me. **

**Any flames/criticism is accepted. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kamisama Hajimemashita/Kiss series or any of the characters who have been featured so far. Because I am not that creative. I think. **

Chapter 7: The Ramblings of a Drunken Goddess

**A/N: Because why not?**

Mizuki poured another cup for his master who let out a contented sigh.

'Y'know, Mizuki?'

'Yes, Nanami-sama?'

'Isn't this shrine always hot? Like – really hot?'

Mizuki sipped his sake and smiled. 'It is, Nanami-sama?'

'Yeah. It's just… stuffy.'

Mizuki chuckled to himself as Tomoe suddenly slammed the screen door open.

'Nanami. It's long past your bed time. You won't be able to wake up for school on time.'

'Now you,' Nanami said, pointing an accusatory finger at Tomoe, 'you are _so freaking hot and cold!_ One day you're all "I like you, Nanami! Then the next, you're pushing me away, "it's not proper, Nanami!" What does that even mean?'

Tomoe stood, chagrined at her use of words.

'At least Mizuki's upfront. Is attempted rape upfront?'

The snake bridled as he glanced at Tomoe.

The girl shrugged before chugging another cup of sake.

'Another please, Mizuki?'

As the familiar hastened to sate her thirst, Tomoe stood, his tail swishing back and forth in impatience and indecision.

'Nanami,' he hissed through gritted teeth, 'Nanami, _you have an exam in the morning._'

Usually, those words would break through any reverie, but today was different.

Staggering to her feet, she wobbled over to him, raised herself on her tip-toes and glared at him in the eyes.

Expecting a serious command, Tomoe winced as she opened her mouth to speak.

'You're so _short!' _she giggled, 'you're one of the shortest guys I know, but your ears make you look bigger!' With a hysterical laugh, she shook her head ecstatically.

Tomoe glared and blue flames danced on his finger-tips.

Nanami's expression became serious as she reached for Tomoe's face.

Keeping himself still, the familiar anticipated a gentle apology. Which wasn't what he received.

'W-what are you doing?' he asked, shocked.

Nanami continued fluffing his hair up, with the same serious expression.

'I'm looking for ears.'

'_WHAT?!'_

'Well you have fox ears, but do you have _human _ears beneath your hair?'

She laughed as she ran her fingers along his forehead.

Tomoe backed off, his eyes running along her state of dress to find a muddy school uniform. He shook his head.

'You should take better care of yourself.'

'Why should I when you take care of me?' she beamed childishly before dancing off to Mizuki on unsteady feet.

'_Hissssssss!' _

'Um, Nanami. What are you doing?'

'I'm being you, Mizuki!'

They both cracked up and started hissing at each other.

Tomoe face-palmed dramatically. With an elegant heave, he lifted Nanami from "slithering" on the floor with Mizuki into a bridal style lift and marched her from the porch.

'Tomoe?' Nanami groaned.

'Yes, Nanami?' he said, his tone growing soft.

'I'm gunna be s'hick.'

He had just enough time to deduce what she was saying before she was noisily emptying the contents of her stomach (sake, sake and… more sake) onto the ground outside.

Instead of recoiling in disgust, he gently stroked her back until she'd finished before taking her to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

She shivered slightly without her school blazer. The heat from earlier had evaporated with the sun.

Inside him, two Tomoe's fought for attention.

_Just hug her!_ One pleaded.

_You know that's not proper! _Another provided with a sneer.

_Who cares about what's "proper"? If destiny can bring together a human and a yōkai, what's to stop them loving one another?_

The other Tomoe didn't get a chance to reply before the real thing wrapped his arms around Nanami.

What was left of Nanami's soberness pricked tears in her brown eyes as her familiar's heart thumped against her chest and his silky hair tickled her neck.

To think she'd gone from a dirt-poor girl with a gambling dad to a goddess in love with her own servant was beyond her.

Sometimes love worked in mysterious ways.

**A/N: Another shorty :O Sowwy :( And sorry for the late update, too!**

**Inspiration's waning ;) **

**I accept anonymous reviews.**

**Any scenarios you want me to write, just tell me. **

**Any flames/criticism is accepted. **

**I appreciate follows, etc., but if you're gonna follow, can you review? I want to know what you think of this fic :) **

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kamisama Hajimemashita/Kiss series or any of the characters who have been featured so far. **

**A/N: So many reviews lately ;U; I wuv you all u **

Chapter 8: If Nanami were a Mary-Sue

**A/N: In case you didn't know, here is the dictionary definition of a Mary-Sue: the "Mary Sue" is judged a poorly developed character, too perfect and lacking in realism to be interesting. Thanks, Wiki! Now back to the story. **

Nanami stuck a white talisman upon a sakura tree and watched as it gracefully bloomed pink flowers.

'Nanami!' a voice called gently.

The goddess turned elegantly, her pastel skirt billowing behind her as she smiled beautifully and allowed a gentle blush to permeate her fine features.

Her fox familiar emerged into sight and allowed his eyes to skate over her perfect complexion. The pink tint to her features was a perfect match: strawberries and cream.

'Y-yes?' she whispered, knowing no matter how hard she tried, this perfect man could never be hers. She was just a human. A frail, weak human.

As though in answer to her thoughts, Tomoe leaned in and embraced her, brushing her neck with his fingers as he stroked her hair.

Oh, this lustrous hair! How he had longed to twirl his fingers through those chocolaty locks. How he had wished to be the one to kiss her fears away.

Nanami allowed herself a brief enjoyment of the sensation before she gently pushed him away and ran, leaving only crystal tears in her wake. Her skirts danced behind her as she hurried prettily into the shrine. Her complexion pinkened with the effort of exercise and her hair billowed behind her in a silky ribbon of brown.

She reached the porch where she met her other familiar, Mizuki. Nanami panted gently, drawing attention to her moist lips.

Mizuki glanced at her questioningly, trying to hide his worthless longing, bury it away deeply. He knew Nanami only had eyes for Tomoe. There was no chance for him. It was as though she was the sun and he was just a lost star. Orbiting hopelessly around her, witnessing her bright and perfect anatomy shine like no other.

She was divine.

Hurriedly, Nanami wiped the tears from her eyes; she didn't want Mizuki to see her weakness. He didn't deserve this.

The familiar wrapped his arms around Nanami.

'It's okay to cry…' he whispered, 'but there's no reason to. You are perfect and beautiful and deserve so much more than a familiar can give you.'

Nanami looked up at him. Her eyelashes, thick and black without the need of makeup were blinking back water droplets as she forced down her tears bravely.

Suddenly, another sequence of heavy breathing mingled with hers as Tomoe joined her.

Stoically, Mizuki strode from the porch into the shrine.

Tomoe caught Nanami's hand and kissed it gracefully.

She blushed, allowing the rose colour to saturate into her cheeks and her familiar took it a step further, trailing kisses up her arms, her neck, her cheekbones…

'Don't _ever_ think that you are hated; _never _think you are not respected. You are the land God, and I expect you to listen to people when we tell you that you are the centre of the universe.

Nanami's eyes pricked with tears as she allowed herself to be led under the sakura tree.

There, Tomoe caressed her face with kisses beneath the blooming flowers.

**A/N: It's short, please don't kill me. I did it early *pleading face***

**I want to make them longer but I need time to think about them, and with the updates coming on a weekly basis, I really don't have enough time -_- Also, homework's being a meanie. I have a 10-page-at-least History assignment and it's killing me. Until next week =] Oh, and sorry it got more fluff than Mary-Sue at the end, I guess I hate writing it so much, my sub-conscious takes over, making Tomoe love her :3**

** I accept anonymous reviews.**

**Any scenarios you want me to write, just tell me. **

**Any flames/criticism is accepted. **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kamisama Hajimemashita/Kiss series or any of the characters who have been featured so far.**

Chapter 9: Second Time Lucky

As Nanami rooted through her wardrobe, Tomoe sighed.

'Are you sure about this? It didn't exactly go right the first time.'

'Your debt with the Dragon King is well over, it'll be fine,' Nanami called behind her.

'He doesn't forgive easily; he certainly won't forgive you for embarrassing him like that.'

'It'll be fine!' she repeated.

Shaking his head, Tomoe exited the room. There was no arguing with his god. Maybe that was why he liked her.

* * *

'Yay! We're finally here!' Nanami struck a pose on the shore before kicking her shoes off and running the length of the sand to reach the lethargic waves.

'Nanami-chan! Wait for me!' Mizuki laughed and ran after her.

Tomoe glared at him before following unwillingly.

When he reached the edge of the sea, he hesitated before placing one uncertain foot in the flowing water. Satisfied, he waded to where Nanami and Mizuki were paddling.

'Put your swimming costume on, Nanami, your clothes will get wet and you'll get sick.'

'It is on! I'm wearing it beneath my dress!'

Tomoe face-palmed. She didn't get it, did she?

'Nanami, Tomoe wants to talk to me alone, so you should go over there and get changed!' Mizuki placed a hand on her shoulder and pointed to a shady spot with the other.

Giving the pair a final glance, Nanami shrugged and followed Mizuki's directions.

'You damn snake,' Tomoe hissed.

Mizuki smiled, 'what's on your mind, Tomoe-kun?'

Tomoe gripped the collar of his shirt angrily, 'you know we shouldn't be here. Don't you think the Dragon King would be a little too pleased we came to visit?'

Mizuki blinked at him.

'I don't see the problem as Nanami already invited him.'

Shock coloured the surface of Tomoe's face before a scowl settled in.

'Why didn't you _tell me, _you damn_ SNAKE?'_

As Tomoe's grip on the other familiar grew tighter, Mizuki chuckled inwardly. He was always so extreme when it came to Nanami's safety.

'Tomoe, what are you doing?!' Nanami emerged from the shade in her swimsuit: she'd managed to buy her own since the first time she'd been to the beach. It was plain white with pastel green stripes running down the bikini horizontally. On anyone else, Tomoe wouldn't give them a second glance, but on Nanami, it seemed like his whole world revolved around her.

Or it would, if she were not side-by-side with the Dragon King.

'Ohayo!' Mizuki grinned, finally released from Tomoe's grip.

The Dragon King cast him a furious look before fixing his eyes angrily on Tomoe.

'Ohayo, Mizuki. Tomoe, what are you doing?'

'Hm? Mizuki had some sand on his collar and I was merely cleaning it off.'

Nanami rolled her eyes.

'Hey, Tomoe, are you going to come swimming?'

'S-swimming?'

'Yeah, I thought that since you didn't have any debt, you could come with me now?' the hopeful look in her eyes was too much for Tomoe and he reluctantly agreed.

* * *

Nanami beamed as she lay on her back against a large rock, allowing the waves to lap against her. Tomoe was nearby, probably scowling at her, but the thought still made her heart beat quicker.

The sound of a splashing sounded, and Nanami opened her eyes to see Tomoe emerge from the water and climb the rock. His face hovered over hers as he lay down and she couldn't stop the blush from rising to her cheeks.

'H-hey, Tomoe.'

Silently, Tomoe rolled over onto his side and stared at her in the eyes.

If she blushed before, it was nothing compared to what was happening now.

'Nanami?' he whispered.

'Y-yeah?'

'Tell me what's so fun about the beach.'

Nanami rolled over so she was facing him exactly.

'I like being able to know that no matter how bad I'm feeling, the sun is always shining somewhere. I like how the waves are always freezing, but you can always get used to it, and I like being able to have fun with my friends.'

Tomoe's purple eyes regarded her curiously before he leaned in slowly.

He wasn't that familiar to her, she didn't know it was coming.

He gently pressed his lips against hers. Startled, Nanami closed her own eyes and Tomoe gently pressed himself closer to her, tangling a hand in her wet hair, pushing them together.

Even though he acted indifferent and cool, Nanami could feel his heart beating as she stroked a hand down the plains of his chest.

_Tomoe is the one I like the best, _she thought as he pinned her to the rock.

It amazed Nanami how much she didn't mind.

* * *

'Hey, Nanami-chan!'

'Y-yeah, Mizuki?'

'You've been red for a while now, are you okay?'

She opened her mouth to reply, but Tomoe was in front of her, pressing a cool hand to her forehead. Glimpses of him kissing her on the rock fluttered into her mind.

His warm hands tangled in her hair.

His smooth lips meeting hers.

The purple flame of triumph dancing in his eyes.

It all made Nanami blush more as she squealed, held her hands to her head and shook it as if to clear it.

_I really like Tomoe_, she thought as Mizuki threw sake at Tomoe.

'You did something to Nanami-chan, you pervert!'

**A/N: Not too short this time :P I liked this, it made me smile. If you're wondering, none of Nanami's "human friends" could make it, so I suppose Nanami invited all her "inhuman friends" to push up the numbers. Of course, Kurama was "busy" being a super-popular idol. Or maybe I just don't like him too much xD**

**So until next week. Or pretty soon, I have a few scenarios ;)**

**I accept anonymous reviews.**

**Any scenarios you want me to write, just tell me. **

**Any flames/criticism is accepted. **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kamisama Hajimemashita/Kiss series or any of the characters who have been featured so far. It's a shame. I'ma take it out on you. Rawr.**

**A/N: Every white space in this fanfic will be a time skip of a few days, months or years. Try not to get confused! ~ Also, there's an implied lemon in this. Nothing graphic, I'm not M or MA. It's just IMPLIED. ;) Whilst I remember, I guess a few years have passed in this chapter. Onwards, brave peoples! **

Chapter 10: One Heck of a Night

Nanami melted in Tomoe's embrace; his claws danced along the trail of her back, igniting a furious passion within the two of them. He dropped her on her futon and smiled possessively. A fang hung over one of his lips hungrily.

He pressed his lips to hers in time for her to groan, 'Awh, damn it!' against them.

He drew back warily, 'Nanami? What's wrong?' his mind leaped to the conclusion that she didn't want him. He wasn't good enough for her.

'Um. I'm on my period…'

She placed her hands over her face as Tomoe's eyes widened and he backed away slowly, as though afraid of catching a disease.

He exited the room a little too eagerly, almost at a jog. Nanami watched him go regretfully. This was the second time a period had come back to rub embarrassment in her face and she _hated _it.

_What if it was a heat of the moment thing? What if he won't want me now? What if he's too intimidated to try again? What if…?_

With tears of self-pity pricking in her eyes, Nanami rolled over in an attempt to sleep.

* * *

Slowly, Tomoe opened the screen door and closed it behind him. Silently, he padded over to where Nanami was sleeping and sat on his knees next to her and shook her gently.

'Nanami? Nanami, wake up.'

'Hm? Tomoe, it's three a.m., let me sleep.'

A moment of silence engulfed the two before he replied.

'I thought we could try again.'

Her eyes flew open.

'T-Tomoe! I'm still on my period! It's only been a day!' she hissed.

His eyebrows mashed together. 'How long does it take to end?'

She couldn't believe she was having this conversation with him.

'I-it can last up to seven days.'

'Well how long has it been for you?'

'Tomoe! I'm not answering that question!'

'Why not?'

She sighed. 'Look… it's private.'

'I see.' He stood and opened the screen door. Before he closed it, he turned and smiled.

'Make sure you tell me when it's over.'

* * *

'Tomoe can I speak to you in private?'

Both familiars turned to look at the girl curiously.

'Sure.'

After leading him into her room, she held up a foil circle.

Slowly, a hungry grin spread on his face and he threw her back to the futon.

* * *

Nanami woke once again in Tomoe's arms. It was no surprise to have his pale, toned chest against her back. It had become familiar. She smiled wryly before a violent lurch in her stomach directed her to the bathroom. Even though he was just asleep, Tomoe was behind her, holding her hair back as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

'Tomoe?' she mumbled.

'Yes?' he asked, stroking soothing circles on her back.

'My period's late.'

'That thing again?' he growled.

'No, I mean it's _late.'_

He stared at her blankly.

'I'm pregnant!' she yelled.

'Oh. _Oh!'_

* * *

Nanami lay on Tomoe's futon, gazing at the ceiling dreamily.

The fox came and stroked her hair off her face. 'I bought you lunch, Nanami,' he whispered.

She struggled to sit up, giving her swollen stomach a frustrated glance as she took the tray off Tomoe.

'Thank you.'

'You're welcome.'

She ate in silence, wincing slightly every time she felt a bump inside her. Her baby was strong. Like their father.

* * *

'Nanami-chan!' Are you okay?'

'OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY! ARE YOU **CRAZY?!'**

'S-sorry, Nanami…' Mizuki mumbled.

'Get me a towel!'

The familiar handed Tomoe a tea-towel.

'A BIG ONE! ARE YOU **STUPID?!'**

'S-sorry, Tomoe…' Mizuki mumbled.

Nanami's face was tinted red all over as she struggled, screaming so loud Onikiri and Kotetsu were hiding.

Tomoe's face was contorted with concentration; his hands up to his elbows were coated in a red sticky substance that could only be blood.

_I think Nanami was right to choose Tomoe. I could never do this…_ Mizuki thought, feeling faint as a head appeared between Nanami's legs.

* * *

'Momma!'

'Coming, Takeo,' Nanami laughed breathlessly as she ran along with her son.

Tomoe stood at the entrance to the shrine, witnessing his wife and child play race towards him. His mouth curved into a grin as he cheered them on.

He wrapped his arms around them, laughing as his son's ears perked up.

Nanami grinned. She'd broken the tradition. She was the first in her family to find a good man. She was the first in her family to birth a male.

And she was happy.

**A/N: Just. Just "d'awwww". I liked writing this one too ^u^ Of course there's nothing too explicit. But I don't want to push up the rating :/ Right now, it's still T. After all, I'm not a lemony person ;) Ooh, and now I remember, this is two days early! Bow down to me, humans! Heh. Well I hope you enjoyed it because I did ^u^ Thank you to all the reviews, they all make me smile. I'm glad you like my A/Ns because I feel like I can stop writing like a twonk and talk to you properly :3 Um I think that's all /:) **

**Seeya next week! Or maybe just tomorrow/Saturday/Sunday?**

**I accept anonymous reviews.**

**Any scenarios you want me to write, just tell me. **

**Any flames/criticism is accepted. **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kamisama Hajimemashita/Kiss series or any of the characters who have been featured so far. I only own the right to want to entertain others, which I do via fanfiction and stand-up comedy. Which I don't do. Badum-tsss!**

Chapter 11: DWI: Dancing While Intoxicated

**A/N: Well a fan gave me this idea… And another fan (Cough, Megan, cough) wanted to see them dance. *Face-palm* What a great idea! ;) Also, if you've seen the movie Bandslam, then I have one thing to say to you: "DWI, DWI, DWI! DWI WANNA ROCK!?" Ahem.**

'Nanami-chan, I don't want to go in…'

'Mizuki, you said you wanted to go!'

'But I'm scared. Will you hold my hand–?'

'Ah, sorry, Mizuki. My foot has a mind of its own.'

'That's okay; most disgusting foxes have dirty habits.'

'Oh. It appears my fist has a mind of its own too.'

Mizuki glared at Tomoe coldly.

'Nanami-chan, what if they don't like me?' he pouted.

The human god opened the door with a shake of her head. 'You're so cute, Mizuki, how could they not like you?'

As Mizuki beamed in delight and sent Tomoe a mirth-filled glare, Nanami shrugged her coat off and hung it up.

'Hey, Ami!'

'Nanami? Yay! I didn't think you'd make it!'

'Of course I would!' As the girls chatted away, Tomoe and Mizuki hung awkwardly in the doorway.

'So scary, Nanami! Kei invited boys; it's just like a goukon!'

Tomoe glared frostily, 'maybe we should go.'

'No, don't! If you go I'll be on my own with a bunch of boys and Kei!'

Mizuki looked around the doorframe nervously.

'Well I guess we'll have to get this over with…' Nanami sighed and stepped through the hall, the familiars close at her heels.

* * *

'Nanami, Mikage-san! And… um…'

'Mizuki.'

'Mizuki! Hey, come in!'

On one side of the room was a set of speakers which were pelting loud music at the room of dancing students. Tomoe's ears threatened to pop out of their disguise as they twitched in pain.

'Too loud…' he muttered.

'Shut up!' Kei snapped, thrusting a plastic cup into his palm, 'drink this and stop moaning.'

Tomoe sniffed it warily.

'Don't drink that!'

'Mizuki?'

'I had some before. It's so nasty!'

Tomoe glared at him suspiciously.

'Seriously, don't do it.'

With a last mistrustful glance, Tomoe threw down the contents into his mouth and swallowed.

He gave Mizuki a competitive look before wiggling his clawed-fingers at him.

'Drink off?'

* * *

'Okay, I will fill your cups each time you drink. You down them together and only when I say "go". The winner is the man who can drink the most. The loser has to do one thing the winner says. Agreed?'

Tomoe and Mizuki nodded grimly.

'GO!' Kei shouted.

Simultaneously, the familiars downed their glasses.

'GO!'

* * *

Mizuki groaned into his cup as he swallowed the last sip.

Tomoe started tapping agitatedly on the table, his feet pounding on the floor in time to the beat of the music. His eyes darted back and forth along the crowd that had gathered to watch them. His legs fidgeted as his arms twitched and entwined themselves around one another.

'TURN THE MUSIC UP!' he yelled, beginning to clap.

Suddenly, a song played that was oddly familiar to him. It wasn't as though he'd heard it before, but as though his feet remembered the beat. Immediately, he stood still, waiting.

**_Do the Harlem Shake!_**

And then he was dancing, moving his waist and stepping in and out, waving his arms, shimmying his hips, clapping his palms together.

It was a moment where only he was there and then the dance floor seemed alive with people crossing their legs, throwing their heads back and forth and shaking their bodies in time to the music. People gathered in lines to Macarena. Rings of people Gangnam Styled. A few people settled into the "YMCA".

Mizuki began waving his arms up and it caught on. The room was alive with the Mexican Wave. Tomoe began to sink to the floor and pulled himself up again. He whipped his hand back and forth at his side before rolling his shoulders.

When Nanami entered the room with her cup, Tomoe clasped her hands, threw the cup away and began to swirl her around in the centre of the room. She laughed breathlessly as the song came to an abrupt end.

**_She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain_**

**_She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain_**

**_Like a bullet to your brain_**

**_Come on!_**

Nanami grinned as Tomoe began sashaying his hips closer to her and allowed a fang to graze his lower lip.

**_Upside, inside out_**

**_She's livin la vida loca!_**

He bought his arms tight around her, moving their hips simultaneously to the tune.

**_She'll push and pull you down_**

**_Livin la vida loca!_**

They leaned back and forward together, shimmying their waists close.

**_Her lips are devil red and her skin's the colour mocha_**

Nanami grinned as Tomoe's arm draped around her waist and his other began to click in time to the beat.

**_She will wear you out_**

**_Livin la vida loca_**

**_Come on!_**

**_Livin la vida loca_**

**_Come on!_**

**_She's livin la vida loca!_**

Tomoe twirled Nanami a final time before leaning her back in time to the ending beat of the song. With effortless grace, he pulled her back up, planted a kiss on her hand and summoned a rose from behind him. Handing it to her, he gave her a hungry grin. Nanami laughed, wanting to be sucked in to his endless, dancing purple eyes, but she gave in when she saw Mizuki doing shots.

_I never knew he could dance like that… _she thought as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

**A/N: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG**

**I'm dying.**

**TOMOE SASHAYING HIS HIPS. PLEASE MAN.**

**It was meant to be funny at the start but… But… LIVIN LA VIDA LOCA IS AN OLD BUT GOLD SONG AND I WOULD SING IT IN FRONT OF EVERYBODY BECAUSE IT'S AMAZING.**

**TOMOE DANCING TO IT IS LIKE MY DREAM.**

**If Ricky Martin can pull it off and look remotely hot, imagine how Tomoe would look 3_3 I'm drooling.**

**Seeya next week! *Kyaaaaaah!***

**I accept anonymous reviews.**

**Any scenarios you want me to write, just tell me. **

**Any flames/criticism is accepted. **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! (BECAUSE I DID :O)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kamisama Hajimemashita/Kiss series or any of the characters who have been featured so far. I only own the right to want to entertain others, no matter how little time I have to do it. *Sobs***

Chapter 12: The Not So Familiar Kiss

**A/N: I… I… I don't know how to express all the feels. *Sobs again***

'Happy birthday, Nanami-chan!'

'Thanks, Mizuki!'

'I bought you a present!'

'Oh, yay! What is it?'

'See for yourself!' Mizuki handed Nanami a large flat wrapped gift with a flourish.

'Ta-da!' he cheered as she unwrapped it to find a silky kimono embroidered with butterflies.

'It's so cute, thank you!'

The familiar twirled his hair around his finger bashfully.

'It's nothing!'

'Nanami-sama!' simultaneously, Kotetsu and Onikiri span and hopped onto the god's futon. 'We got you a card!'

She opened the clumsily folded sheet of paper to find multiple scribbles in bright colours. Generally, the words were illegible but she managed to recognise "Nanami" and "birthday".

'Thank you,' she smiled before yawning. 'Where's Tomoe?'

Mizuki's eyes darted to the kitchen before resting back on Nanami's face. 'I-I don't know, Nanami…' he muttered.

'Okay…?' she stretched and sighed, 'I don't want to get up… do you think Tomoe would let me rest for a bit longer?' Even though he'd long since confessed his feelings toward her, he'd never treated her any less harshly, keeping physical contact to a bare minimum.

'Ask him yourself,' a cold voice replied as her familiar entered the room carrying a large breakfast tray and gently placed it upon her lap.

'T-Tomoe–!'

But she was soon silenced as he firmly pressed his lips against hers.

Shocked, Nanami blinked as he drew away, opened his fan and half-covered his face.

'Eat your breakfast then I need to speak to you about some matters concerning your presence… Nanami,' he warned before leaving as gracefully as he entered.

She gulped and nodded but it was hard to be nervous when she looked down at the splendour she was permitted to eat. She wondered vaguely why he'd gone to such lengths before remembering it was her birthday. Yes, that must be it. So why didn't it sound right?

Gingerly, she swallowed a mouthful of oyakodon and instantly began to shovel more into her mouth.

_Tomoe is so good at cooking! _She thought as she began to dig into some plain, sweetened porridge lacking in shiitake mushrooms, she noticed. _But what does he want to talk about?_

* * *

On her way to the porch, a tense knot had formed in Nanami's stomach that wound tighter with each step. She reached a distance from where she could see the tips of his fluffy ears and butterflies began to swarm inside her.

'What did you want to see me about, Tomoe?' she mumbled.

His eyes appraised her stoically before catching her hand and tugging her down to his level.

She flushed.

'I have your present, Nanami.'

Relief flooded through her and she almost laughed in delight.

But still, something was not right.

Tomoe leaned in slightly before stooping on bended knee.

'Would you do me the honour of…' he looked away with a scowl and a flushed face, 'being my wife?' he muttered.

She watched him dizzily for a long moment, waiting for it to sink in.

Tomoe.

_Her _Tomoe.

He'd actually _proposed!_

He made a move as if to leave but she tugged at his sleeve and looked him in the eyes before hugging him.

'As if you even needed to ask,' she laughed, behind his shoulder, basking in the thrill of his heart beating wildly beneath her.

* * *

'Nanami!'

'Himemiko! I'm so glad you could make it!'

The cute girl grinned and gave her friend a twirl so she could see the lilac dress she was wearing before she spoke again.

'I love this colour, Nanami, you have such good taste!'

'Well you _are_ my only bridesmaid, you have to look good, right?' she beamed before staring at herself in the mirror again. 'Good thing you came, my make-up is a total disaster!'

'Can I try?'

Patiently, the Swamp Princess dabbed at her cheeks with blusher and thickened her eyelashes with mascara.

'Voila! You look great!'

Nanami giggled before glancing at herself. Her brown hair had been pulled up into a loose, messy bun and pinned with the hair ornament Tomoe had given her. Her eyes were decorated with brown eyeliner, dark black mascara and pale lilac eye shadow. With her white wedding kimono patterned with pastel butterflies and flowers and her _tsunokakushi _head piece being a matching blend of the colours, for today at least, she looked exactly the part of a Japanese Deity.

Himemiko grinned triumphantly.

Nanami turned to give her thanks, her arms open to give the biggest bear hug she could but the Catfish Deity shook her head. 'You might mess up your make-up or your clothes. Just come with me and we'll get your Tomoe to drop to the ground for you.'

* * *

Nanami didn't know what to say, think or feel.

The one she loved, the one who loved her, was standing just beneath that arch, his short silver hair casually brushed, his ears flat against his head, and wearing a kimono so luxurious, she wanted to reach out and stroke it.

_How could this perfect creature be _hers_?_

Nanami just smiled as her familiar leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

But this time, it was from the heart.

**A/N: Tomoe, let's get married. Well… I needed something semi-serious since last chapter, I about died from laughter writing it, even if I do say so myself. I'm a little half-and-half about how this one turned out, and I pinched episode 13's kiss scene a little, because it made me squeal. My Kamisama Hajimemashita DVD came a few days ago and I watched all 13 episodes as soon as I came home from school and then dried up. Who respects me for that? I'm amazing. **

**But time to be serious. I found this chapter to be more filler than sequence, and that irritated me. But at least she got kisses from Tomoe twice, I'd like that. And with that, our next chapter will be fun again! Yay!**

**Seeya next week! (Or tomorrow, next day, next day, next day etc.?)**

**I accept anonymous reviews.**

**Any scenarios you want me to write, just tell me. **

**Any flames/criticism is accepted. **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kamisama Hajimemashita/Kiss series or any of the characters who have been featured so far. I only own the right to want to entertain others, no matter how little time I have to do it in because swag B|**

Chapter 13: Social Networking

**A/N: Hopefully, this'll be a fun chapter ^^ This is like a script, I suppose, so enjoy it :D**

_**NanamiMomozono has logged on**_

_**SnakeFan(Yono-chan) has logged on**_

_**FoxOtaku has logged on**_

**NanamiMomozono: **Lol hi tomoe&mizuki

**SnakeFan(Yono-chan): **Nanami-chan! Hi there!

**FoxOtaku: **…

**NanamiMomozono: **hi to u 2 tomoe?

**FoxOtaku: **hi

**NanamiMomozono: **whats up?

**SnakeFan(Yono-chan): **He's in a mood, Nanami.

**FoxOtaku: **stfu Mizuki

**SnakeFan(Yono-chan): **Laugh out loud.

**NanamiMomozono: **u mean lol?

**SnakeFan(Yono-chan):** What is "lol"?

**FoxOtaku: **retard

**SnakeFan(Yono-chan): **Shut up.

**FoxOtaku: **come at me bro

**SnakeFan(Yono-chan): **?

**FoxOtaku: **fight me irl

**SnakeFan(Yono-chan): **What does that mean?

**FoxOtaku: **do u even lift?

**NanamiMomozono: **shut up

**FoxOtaku: **t( °^° t)

**NanamiMomozono: **-.-

**SnakeFan(Yono-chan): **WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU ALL SAYING?!

**FoxOtaku: **chill ur beans

**NanamiMomozono: **its a face mizuki

**SnakeFan(Yono-chan): **?

**FoxOtaku: **U MAD BRO

⊂_ヽ  
＼＼ Λ＿Λ  
＼( ˇωˇ)  
⌒ヽ  
/ へ＼

ﾚ ノ ヽ_つ

/ /|  
( (ヽ

| 丿 ＼ ⌒)

`ノ ) Lﾉ  
(_／

**SnakeFan(Yono-chan): **WHAT IN THE NAME OF KAMI IS THAT?!

**NanamiMomozono: **X'D

**FoxOtaku:**

**NanamiMomozono: **

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _**

**. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . ,.-'". . . . . . . . . .``~.,**

**. . . . . . . .. . . . . .,.-". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."-.,**

**. . . . .. . . . . . ..,/. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ":,**

**. . . . . . . .. .,?. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .\,**

**. . . . . . . . . /. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ,}**

**. . . . . . . . ./. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ,:`^`.}**

**. . . . . . . ./. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ,:". . . ./**

**. . . . . . .?. . . _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . :`. . . ./**

**. . . . . . . /_.(. . ."~-,_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ,:`. . . .. ./**

**. . . . . . /(_. . "~,_. . . .."~,_. . . . . . . . . .,:`. . . . _/**

**. . . .. .{.._$;_. . ."=,_. . . ."-,_. . . ,.-~-,}, .~"; /. .. .}**

**. . .. . .((. . .*~_. . . ."=-._. . .";,,./`. . /" . . . ./. .. ../**

**. . . .. . .\`~,. . .."~.,. . . . . . . . . ..`. . .}. . . . . . ../**

**. . . . . .(. ..`=-,,. . . .`. . . . . . . . . . . ..(. . . ;_,,-"**

**. . . . . ../.`~,. . ..`-.. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..\. . /\**

**. . . . . . \`~.*-,. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..|,./...\,_**

**,,_. . . . . }.-._\. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .|. . . . . . ..`=~-,**

**. .. `=~-,_\_. . . `\,. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .\**

**. . . . . . . . . .`=~-,,.\,. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .\**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . `:,, . . . . . . . . . . . . . `\. . . . . . .._**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .`=-,. . . . . . . . . .,%`-==``**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _\. . . . . ._,-%. . . ..`\ .**

**SnakeFan(Yono-chan): **…

**FoxOtaku: **lmfao

**NanamiMomozono: **lol

**SnakeFan(Yono-chan): **I'm going to block you, Tomoe.

**FoxOtaku: **u mad bro

**SnakeFan(Yono-chan): **:(

**NanamiMomozono: **dont cry! *hugs*

**SnakeFan(Yono-chan): **:) *Hugs back*

**FoxOtaku: **ffs -.-

**NanamiMomozono: **screw this im going on fb

**FoxOtaku: **me 2

**SnakeFan(Yono-chan): **What's "fb"? :(

_**NanamiMomozono has logged out**_

_**FoxOtaku has logged out**_

**SnakeFan(Yono-chan): **? Don't leave!

* * *

**Nanami Momozono **has tagged **Tomoe Mikage **in a photo

_Comments_

**Tomoe Mikage **untag me this fails

**Nanami Momozono **loser

**Tomoe Mikage **FU

**Nanami Momozono **or what

**Tomoe Mikage **u wot m8

_**Nanami Momozono **__and __**Tomoe Mikage **__are now in a relationship_

_Comments_

**Tomoe Mikage **luv ya 3

**Nanami Momozono **you 2 (:

**Tomoe Mikage **:*

**Nanami Momozono **:*

**Mizuki Yonomori ***Retch*

**Tomoe Mikage **gtfo snake

_**Nanami Momozono **__and __**Tomoe Mikage **__are now married_

_Comments_

**Tomoe Mikage **;D :*

**Nanami Momozono **:3 :*

**Kurama Shinjirou **why wasn't I invited? :/

**Nanami Momozono **u were? You said you couldn't make it cuz of your job

**Kurama Shinjirou **no I didnt?

**Nanami Momozono **tomoe?!

**Tomoe Mikage **^^"""""

**A/N: Ahem. Lul wut? I don't even know what went on in this one. Tomoe's an internet troll. All I know is, I really wanted to do a chatbox one, and this is what happened. O_O I don't even. **

**Messages:**

**1. Link to an amazing fb page for Kamisama Hajimemashita: ** KamisamaHajimemashitaTomoe?ref=hl

**2. To anyone who has read my other stories, I deleted them because of certain reasons _ **

**3. Please review because I love reading them :3 **

**4. Next chapter should hopefully be funny?**

**5. I LOVE YOU.**

**Seeya next week! Or… soon?**

**I accept anonymous reviews.**

**Any scenarios you want me to write, just tell me. **

**Any flames/criticism is accepted. **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kamisama Hajimemashita/Kiss series or any of the characters who have been featured so far. I only own the right to want to entertain others, no matter how little time I have to do it. *Sobs***

Chapter 14: The Infamous Body Swap 

**A/N: As the title suggests, it's infamous, clichéd and very overused. Let's do it anyway :3**

'You stupid snake!'

'You jealous fox!'

'Shut up, you two!'

The two men and the one girl collapsed into a thrashing heap of anger. Their blows were thrown aimlessly: Tomoe's ears were pulled mercilessly, Mizuki's jar of sake was thrown at his head and Nanami was left avoided by both familiars, to her frustration.

'**STOP!**'

The command was forcefully wound into them as the two men froze in a state of bruises and cuts.

'Jeez! Both of you are such idiots! How can peacefully drinking sake at night turn into a blood fest? We're all going to bed, and if I so much as see as much as the tip of a tail or whatever, you'll be kneeling outside for a week. Got it?'

Silently but with ungraciously, Tomoe and Mizuki followed Nanami into the shrine and they parted to their bedchambers, feeling especially bitter.

* * *

_Why did Nanami yell at me like that yesterday? I thought she liked me… Is that normal? I had better go and make breakfast before she wakes up. The question is: shiitake or no shiitake…? _As Tomoe made to stand, he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

_WHAT WAS THAT?! _He stepped forward cautiously.

_It happened again! _Tomoe looked down at his chest and bounced back in shock.

_WHAT?! I have–!_

'Tomoeeeee!' Mizuki wailed, running into "Nanami" and wrapping his arms around him.

'Get off me!' he yelled, pushing him away, digging in with his nails.

'Tomoe?' Tears welled into Mizuki's eyes in hurt.

'Wait a second…?'

'I'm Nanami!'

'Crap! I'm sorry! Are you okay?'

'Why are you in my body?'

'Why are you in Mizuki's? WAIT, THAT MEANS–?!'

'Good morning!' "Tomoe" grinned.

"Nanami" raced over and smacked him in the face.

'Why did you just slap yourself?' "Mizuki" asked.

'I didn't, I slapped Mizuki,' "Nanami" replied.

'I'm so confused!' "Mizuki" groaned.

'Why did you just slap yourself?' "Tomoe" repeated.

'GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BODY!'

'But there's nowhere for me to go!' The most innocent, adorable look passed over "Tomoe's" face and his eyes shone with tears.

"Nanami" slapped him again.

'Get back into your own body.'

'I don't know how,' a casual shrug passed over him as he lay back into the futon.

'Get out my futon!'

'Actually, it's mine,' "Mizuki" muttered, joining "Tomoe".

'Onikiri, Kotetsu!' "Mizuki" called.

'Yes, Nanami-sama?' the spirits replied immediately, kneeling in front of "Nanami".

'I'm over here!' "Mizuki" growled.

"Nanami" nodded.

As the confused group explained their dilemma to the Fire Spirits, "Nanami" began examining old tomes in search of a cure.

'Tomoe, I don't _need _glasses,' "Mizuki" frowned, bending over to remove them off of her face.

'Nanami, I refuse to remain in my pyjamas all day!' he said, closing the book with a sharp _snap_ and gesturing to the pink abomination that were his clothes.

'You can't change! I won't let you!'

'_WHY?!_'

'Because… because… I'm a _girl_!'

'Eh?'

'Do you need it spelling out for you?' "Tomoe" said, rolling his eyes and playing with his tail, 'she doesn't want you to see her naked, fox.'

The blush was mutual between both Nanami and Tomoe.

'L-like I'd look! You have the body of a boy!'

'I suppose you're going to say you have _experience _with this, right? Then how come I saw you feeling my body up?'

'I d-didn't! I was just surprised.'

'Why?'

'Because I don't have them!'

Another blush.

'Wow,' "Tomoe" muttered, 'you're really pervy, Tomoe.'

'Says the one who kissed me in my sleep after attempting to rape me, that is,' "Mizuki" accused.

"Tomoe" pouted. 'It wasn't like that exactly!'

'Nanami-sama! We think we found a cure!'

Everyone circled the shrine spirits with shining eyes.

'Cure?' they repeated.

'We heard once from Mikage-sama that acceptance is the best cure for many things! So were you to accept your current bodies, you might change back!'

'There's got to be something in one of these books,' "Nanami" reasoned, "Mizuki" and "Tomoe" kneeling next to her.

Onikiri and Kotetsu just sweat dropped.

* * *

'Nanami!' Tomoe muttered through gritted teeth, 'I reeeeeally need to go to the bathroom!'

'I don't care! You are _not _seeing my body!'

'I'll just pee myself and have to change clothes!'

'Okay, go, quickly, I'll stand watch.'

'…?'

'Go!'

'I'm gone!'

**A/N: Short, sucky and very random. What happened to the humour? Well at least it's a whole week early, right? That has to count for something. Also, I think you can tell I was facebooking while writing this ;) Whatever, I am so awesome that you must forgive me xD**

**Messages:**

** KamisamaHajimemashitaTomoe?ref=hl – check them out, they're recruiting admins too :D**

**Thank you awesome reviewers! I love what you post, you kick butt in a good way :p**

**Review if you haven't already, and if you have, review again, they feed the hungry dragon that is my mind**

**I'm going to start doing this thing where I respond to your reviews in the chapters if that's okay ^u^**

**Prisma Honeydew – I know exactly what you mean! Mizuki's like the gay best friend I've never had who isn't gay if you know where I'm coming from. I'd friendzone him so hard that he'd be my best bud.**

**TheYokaiOtaku – First things first, nice name (; Thank you for reviewing, feel free to say what you want, I'm even okay with flames :3 Thank you a lot, but you're even more awesome :D**

**Seeya next week! (Or soon?)**

**I accept anonymous reviews.**

**Any scenarios you want me to write, just tell me. **

**Any flames/criticism is accepted. **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kamisama Hajimemashita/Kiss series or any of the characters who have been featured so far. I only own the right to want to entertain others, no matter how little time I have to do it. *Sobs***

Chapter 15: This Doesn't Seem Quite Right

**A/N: Requested by Mei ;D**

'Morning, Nanami.'

'Morning, Tomoe.'

Carelessly, they brushed past each other.

'Morning, Nanami-chan.'

'Morning, Mizuki.'

The familiar sprinted past her, grabbed Tomoe and gave him a tight hug.

'M-Mizuki!' Tomoe blushed, 'not with people around!'

'Save it for the bedroom,' Nanami agreed, giggling slightly.

'Who's bedroom?' Mizuki teased wickedly, letting go of his lover only to seize his hand.

'Mizuki… I have to cook breakfast…'

Unwillingly, the snake familiar released his hand with a pout.

'Thank you,' Tomoe whispered, leaning in to place a feather light kiss on his cheek.

Mizuki wobbled to his room in infatuation.

'I think I have May Sickness!'

'It's April, Mizuki,' Nanami replied casually, flicking pages in her newspaper.

'Oh.'

* * *

Tomoe was not happy.

He was beginning to make mistakes. He overlooked another teaspoon of cinnamon, forgot to season the chicken and cut the tip of his clawed finger with a knife.

He did it all with the same giddy blush Mizuki was wearing.

'Nanami!'

'Yeah?' she called, flicking to another page in her newspaper.

'You'll have to finish cooking; I think I caught May Sickness.'

* * *

Kurama narrowed his eyes as Mizuki gripped Tomoe's shoulder and hand, dragging him hesitantly in a slow dance.

He turned from the shrine window and put a hand to his face dramatically.

_Why, oh why, must Tomoe choose him? Why must God forsake me happiness?_

The tengu shoved aside his 50,000 yen pocket change and extracted a vial of sparkling pink liquid from his pocket. Its consistency was that of a flowing jelly as he flicked it over the shrine, as Otohiko had with the miasma. It hovered at first, a cloud of sticky pink, before settling over the shrine where the appearance changed immediately.

All the bright green foliage transformed into a shocking mauve, the paved ground was replaced by ever-changing neon lights – a dance floor. The roof was decorated with vibrant green, yellow, pink and blue flashing bulbs.

The shrine was… a gay bar!

'My work here is done,' Kurama said proudly, running a hand through his maroon locks and swishing his hair in slow motion.

'Wait… why'd I do that?'

'Tengu!'

'T-Tomoe!' Kurama's voice bordered on delight on seeing his destined one so close and terror at the fear of his wrath. 'Y-yes?'

'Mizuki is down there serving sake to random homosexuals visiting our shrine! Why is this?!'

'Mizuki, Mizuki, Mizuki! What about _MY_ feelings? You never listen to me! You're always yelling at me! Go away, Kurama, we hate you, Kurama!' he began to sob and ran away with exaggerated feminism.

Nanami bit her lip but the giggles were still audible.

'Leave me alone!' he called behind him.

Tomoe watched him run, shocked at his outburst, before sighing.

'Freakin' crows… Eh? He left the vial.'

Without exertion or effort, Tomoe summoned the pink cloud back into the container, the gay men included.

'Oops,' he shrugged, throwing the vial into the nearest bin.

'Time to go home,' Nanami muttered, beginning to lead the way into the shrine.

Kei and Ami jumped out a bush.

'April Fools!'

'It's April second.'

'SCREW YOU ALL!'

**A/N: Very, very, very, very random. Was that okay, because I had a little difficulty with this one xD What happened to the humour? HOMOSEXUALITY ISN'T FUNNY. UNLES IT'S TOMOE. AND IT WAS. SO IT SHOULD BE OKAY. Well look at that, three days in a row. I'm so awesome that I must dance. But only if Tomoe dances with me ;u; So in this chapter, Kurama got a bit bullied by me. It's not that I hate him, he just doesn't do it for me, he's not sexy enough. My friend thought he had mouldy nails because they're painted black so I had to explain that to her. It puts me off him enormously. **

**Messages:**

**1. KamisamaHajimemashitaTomoe?ref=hl – check them out, they're recruiting admins too :D**

**2. Thank you awesome reviewers! I love what you post, you kick butt in a good way :p**

**3. Review if you haven't already, and if you have, review again, they feed the hungry dragon that is my mind . **

**Mei: That is such an evil plan but it'll never work because Tomoe's locked in my basement. Sorry, Kurama got bullied again :D The thing that made me laugh most was Tomoe's comment "U mad bro?" and the dancing pig thing, I was crying when I wrote that x'D You noticed our names! Nuuuu! I must not be allowed to let you live for that! Love you too :* xD I think we are the same gender, I'm a girl O_O SO WHAT? GAY MARRIAGES ARE ALLOWED NOW. 2****nd**** of April, here we come. **

**Prisma Honeydew: Ikr?! I had difficulty writing it! I was like… Mizuki is… Tomoe? Tomoe is… Nanami? Nanami is… Tomoe? Wait, that's not right. Yeah, what you said was right ;D The awkwardness overwhelms me. **

**Guest (Mei): Nanami's boobs. Or as Tomoe says, lack of them. I love that bit too :3 Yes, Tomoe is curious. It's not every day you have boobs. OH MY GOD, WHAT YOU JUST SAID MADE ME THINK OF TOMOE AS A CROSS DRESSER "accepting" HIS FEMININE SIDE. IMAGES CAN'T BE UNSEEN. What do you think? He ****_does _****have a little crush on Nanami after all ;) Seeing her body might… excite him. And I'm super glad you're happy ^u^**

**Mei: This chapter is the request. Is it okay? If you want, I can re-write it for you and add it as next chapter. Feel free to review/flame it. **

**Seeya next week! (Or soon?)**

**I accept anonymous reviews.**

**Any scenarios you want me to write, just tell me. **

**Any flames/criticism is accepted. **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kamisama Hajimemashita/Kiss series or any of the characters who have been featured so far. I only own the right to want to entertain others, no matter how little time I have to do it. *Sobs***

Chapter 16: Of Scarves and Peaches

**A/N: Requested quite a while ago. I'm so bad for forgetting ;n; Forgive me :p **

'Will you try and be a little less conspicuous?'

After noisily slurping through another can of peaches, the demon gave her an ecstatic look. 'Why would I do that?'

'Because it's pretty obvious you're no human,' Nanami sighed, gesturing from the tips of his pure white horns to the ends of his expensive, black boots.

He just grinned at her obliviously with his wide black lips before helping himself to another can of peaches.

She sighed and gently pasted a talisman to his back.

'What do you think you're doing, Scarf Woman?'

'Nothing, can you keep that there please?'

Akura-ou stood relishing the feel of her fingertips on his back before agreeing. 'Okay, Scarf Lady. On one condition.'

'Okay,' she shrugged.

* * *

'Do we have to do this?'

'You said okay. Do I have to take this strip of paper off my back…?'

'No, okay, carry on.'

With a grin, Akura-ou hoisted Nanami up further as he strode around carrying her bridal-style.

'Can I just ask why you're doing this? Do you like humiliating me this much?'

'Calm down, Scarf Lady, I just felt like it.'

Nanami pouted but a tell-tale blush bloomed on her cheeks.

'You're fun, Scarf Woman.'

'The name's Nanami.'

'Nanami…' the demon pondered it a while, savouring the feeling of the name on his tongue before giving another evil grin.

'I like it.'

She blushed even deeper.

* * *

'Can we rest for a bit now?'

Akura-ou gave Nanami an _are-you-kidding-me? _look.

'You haven't done _any _walking, Scarf Lady. Don't pretend you're tired.'

'It's night,' Nanami pointed out, 'this is when humans sleep, duh?'

'Sleeping's really dull. Playing is much more fun,' he gave her a wild grin.

Ignoring the innuendo, she shook her head. '_You _don't have to sleep, but I am. Can you put me down?'

'In the brush? Even _I _know that's not a comfortable place to sleep. Not to mention it's raining,' he reasoned, placing her down gently.

'It's also very cold,' Nanami shrugged, 'your point?'

'Let me find you shelter.'

Nanami narrowed her eyes at him. 'Why do you care so much?'

Akura-ou turned his back to her, threw a grin over his shoulder and raised his hands in the air.

'Who knows, Scarf Woman?'

He turned to face to her again and poked her cheek.

'I find you fun.'

Nanami frowned but her red cheeks gave her away again. He laughed loudly, throwing back his head.

She watched him warily.

_He seems tame right now but I can't forget he's a demon._

She was reminded miserably of the time Mizuki tried to tell her the same about Tomoe. Tears pricked in her eyes.

_Tomoe's not like that though._

'Scarf Woman? Are you crying?'

'N-no…' she mumbled, wiping her eyes too slowly to delay the torrent of woe cascading down her cheeks. He watched her with a frown on his face, allowing the leaves overhead to shelter them before he sighed and shook his head.

'Come on, Scarf Woman…'

He picked her up gently and placed her over his shoulder, ensuring she was settled comfortably before he began to walk away.

'Where are we going?' she asked through her tears.

He didn't reply, just continued traipsing through the undergrowth.

Finally, he came to a stop in front of a thoroughly run-down hut. He strode in and laid her on the floor gently, kneeling in front of her.

'Are you better now, Scarf Lady? Not cold anymore?'

She laughed quietly, still sobbing a little. 'That wasn't exactly why I was crying but… yeah, thank you,' she lifted her head up to face him, smiling slightly.

Akura-ou turned his face away to hide the heat he was feeling in his cheeks. 'I wonder where Tomoe is…' he muttered gruffly.

'Tomoe?' Nanami leaped at the demon, putting her face close to his, 'you know Tomoe?'

Akura-ou backed away from the advancing girl, 'I-I should be asking _you _that question!' he glared, summoning his most suspicious voice, face getting even redder at the position he was in.

Nanami leaned back as though gaining awareness. Her hand reached to Akura-ou's face before she hesitated and pulled back.

He watched her carefully as she stood up and flopped back down in the corner furthest away from him.

'I'm going to sleep. I have some more peaches in my bag if you want them. Don't,' she said, turning to glare at him, 'cause trouble. Or else.'

Within a matter of seconds, she was asleep.

Akura-ou watched her with amusement as he popped the lid to another can of peaches.

'You really are interesting, Scarf Woman.'

**A/N: Wait a second… Did I just pair Nanami, quite comfortably, with someone who isn't Tomoe? WHAT?! MY LIFE IS A LIE! Forgive me, Tomoe!**

**Tomoe: No.**

**Me: But… you always have me.**

**Tomoe: DON'T MAKE IT WORSE!**

**Me: ;n;**

**I quite like Akura-ou, he's like a cross between Tomoe and Mizuki. If there was no Tomoe, Akura-ou would be my number one choice for Nanami. But there is, so… *Waves goodbye to Akura-ou* This is a short A/N today, what's with me? I must have a fever, that's why I'm pairing these two. Actually, I'm lying, it was an old request from an anonymous reviewer. I forgot to do it then, sooooo…**

**Messages:**

**1. KamisamaHajimemashitaTomoe?ref=hl – check them out, they're recruiting admins too :D**

**2. Thank you awesome reviewers! I love what you post, you kick butt in a good way :p**

**3. Review if you haven't already, and if you have, review again, they feed the hungry dragon that is my mind ©.© **

**Prisma Honeydew: Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Honeydew, happy birthday to you. I don't really like yaoi either, and yet I sometimes have the urge to pair couples BoyXBoy. I blame it on the chromosomes. I am definitely doing that next chapter too, I like that idea.**

**PARADISE.x: Yes. Yes, they are. But so are duck-billed platypuses. See where I'm coming from?**

**Mei: With the super awesome long reviews that I love ;D Yes, we will. Can I wear the dress? It would be the best gay marriage ever too. They'd film it and put it on TV and in cinemas and operas and musicals and everything else. You can sleep in the basement but I do too if Tomoe's in there :3 Yes we do have that connection. Guess what I'm thinking about. (It's ****_definitely _****not bread). Very legit, thanks. D'awww, love you too xD**

**Mei: I think I've seen that picture. It's got Nanami, Tomoe, Mizuki and Kurama all with fox ears, right? Or is that a different one? But I was planning one similar to that where everyone randomly turned into kitsunes and were like "WHAT DA HELL HAPPENED?" I don't need to think either, I'm too smart, I just know immediately. **

**TheYokaiOtaku: Thanks so much ^^ My mom would see me laughing, wrinkle her nose and be like "What's that idiot doing now?" xD I don't like yaoi either, and I REALLY don't like yuri /-.-\ Thanks a lot ;P And it's dudette (you couldn't tell from reading my A/Ns? They're all so Tomoe obsessed xD) but I don't really mind being called a dude over the screen, it's not so bad. **

**Seeya next week! (Probably tomorrow…)**

**I accept anonymous reviews.**

**Any scenarios you want me to write, just tell me. **

**Any flames/criticism is accepted. **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kamisama Hajimemashita/Kiss series or any of the characters who have been featured so far. I only own the right to want to entertain others, no matter how little time I have to do it. Because that's just the kind of heroic, brave, fearless, noble author I am. *Shining eyes***

Chapter 17: Role Switch

**A/N: Requested by Prisma Honeydew :)**

'Nanami?'

'Yes, Tomoe-sama?'

'I'm bored.'

Nanami swished her fluffy brown tail in thought.

'Want to go visit Himemiko and Kotarou?'

'Why would I want to do that? Humans and demons can't get along. I'll never fall in love with a demon.'

Nanami's ears pricked up. 'They can!' She insisted.

'Can't. You're only here for my Godship, am I right?'

'No way! I don't care that you're my master and I'm your servant! I don't care that you won't accept my feelings! Because one day… I'll make you look at me like I'm a real girl… a human girl, okay?' she smiled and began to walk away, but Tomoe gripped her wrist.

'Stupid! I don't care what you are! Why don't you show me what a real demon's capable of?'

'With pleasure,' Nanami grinned, pressing her lips to his.

Tomoe flushed; he didn't expect her to actually _do _it. As they pulled apart, he pressed a few fingers to his lips, tracing the grooves that lay pink and plumped due to their recent usage.

'Is my master satisfied? Or does he want me to try again?' Nanami teased. Tomoe coughed and turned away to hide his red face.

'That will be quite enough,' he muttered gruffly.

'Very well. Then if that's all, I'm going to – ah – investigate the Red Light District.'

He grabbed her wrist again. 'Like hell you are!' he snarled.

Nanami tapped her chin with a fan thoughtfully, hiding them somewhat-smirk her face betrayed. She fumbled with the fabrics of her yukata before sitting at his feet.

'It is a powerful thing for a demon to love a human. They do not live even _nearly _long enough. A demon will never forget that love and will be subjected to the torment of the memory of their lover's death eternally. Some go mad with heartache and lose themselves and their ways.

Demons also have much stronger emotions than humans. What you may call happiness, they call ecstasy. What you call envy is what I like to call murderous-rage-rampage-where-everyone-dies-the-end . See where I'm coming from?'

Tomoe nodded mutely.

'Well,' Nanami said, not quite hiding her smirk, 'why don't you show me what humans are capable of?'

* * *

'You are such a totally useless familiar!'

Nanami pouted. 'Fair enough, I can't cook stir fry, but how about I try a–,' Nanami made a _dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun! _sound, 'pot ramen!' she exclaimed, lifting the tub of dry noodles.

'No,' Tomoe dead-panned, throwing the container at her head.

She dodged it easily and laughed. 'Humans are a total buzz kill. I could call Kurama and ask him to cook?'

'**No**,' Tomoe said with even more firmness.

'Okay, okay, how about this? My mom taught me how to make them,' she grinned triumphantly, holding up a recipe book open at _rice cakes wrapped in bamboo leaves._

Tomoe considered it, a sulking expression on his face before nodding.

'Fine.'

Nanami grinned and began preparing the food. Tomoe watched her suspiciously, never leaving the room.

'So what's this deal with your mom?'

'I don't remember much about her. I believe she was killed by humans in search of demons. Well, they found her, all right. Burnt her at the stake. Mom managed to get me out the house before they could see me, she told me to run, keep running, don't stop until you see the shrine of the Land God. He will take you in.'

'Mikage?'

Nanami nodded. 'So no matter who becomes God… I will stay here. Because my mother wished it to be this way.'

Tomoe sighed and approached her, gently wrapping his arms around her.

'I'm God now. And I won't let anyone hurt you.'

'Thank you.'

**A/N: Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I went out with my friends. Yes! Ikr! I actually do have friends! I'm not some lame otaku who spends their time sitting indoors watching anime and fantasising about gorgeous men or women! I do that in my spare time ;) I don't really know what to say about this one .-. I tried to keep their personalities the same, but most of their personality comes with who they are, so I mixed them up a bit, wise-old-Nanami teaches Tomoe O_O Say whaaaaaat? That is a **very **scary thought. I worry for my, yours and everybody else's safety. Truly, good luck surviving in this realm. *Wise old look***

**Messages:**

**1. KamisamaHajimemashitaTomoe?ref=hl – check them out, they're recruiting admins too :D**

**2. Thank you awesome reviewers! I love what you post, you kick butt in a good way :p**

**3. Review if you haven't already, and if you have, review again, they feed the hungry dragon that is my mind ©.© **

**4. Ermegedz! Check this out for awesome!: . /ffbb8c1e32da0accff8c6e5fdb0ab3dc/tumblr_mf3n03jvJ q1ry0ylso1_ **

**PARADISE.x: Yeah, that's the word I'm looking for! He's a quirky, badass character! Me too! Him destroying that building made my day x'D I also think that the way he regrets it shows the effect Nanami has on everyone: she can even change the evil demon lord O.O**

**Mei: Blame me then. Come at me bro. B| Akura-ou's old news, he doesn't know Tomoe's in my basement, please. Great truly is a wonderful word. Thank you for sharing that with me. Oh nu! She(he?)'ll think I'm eternally a pervert! D: I'm so glad my help helped you with its helpfulness. (What help? D:) THE POWER OF WORDS. Oh yeaaaah? Soooooooo O_O May I ask how the hell you came across this picture? / A black dress? Is this a wedding for goths? Love ya too :* xD**

**Guest: Thanks ^.^ Again… thanks? I won't take it the wrong way; didn't I say I accept criticism? Thanks for your honesty. I agree that in recent chapters, plots are virtually non-existent, but these are the requests I'm getting. My recent reviews are asking for plot-less, sense-less humour, which I give because I love it just as much as them ^.^ Sloppy… Hm. I suppose I see your angle, but really, I think my writing standard is at a constant, just the descriptions and appealing techniques and whatever, are waning because my reviews are asking for different themes. I'm not offended, thanks for telling me.**

**Prisma Honeydew: Welcome :D Why not? SOMEONE STOLE YOUR BALLOON? OH HELL NAW! No need to feel flattered when you're as awesome as me B| Lawl, jk, I'm a fish. **

**Wolfie: A lot of people tell me that .-. xD Lawl, you're one of many. *Faraway look in my eyes* *Plays sad music* *Hair waves in the wind* *Stands on top of a hill* Enough of the clichés, I'm used to that xD**

**Seeya next week! (Probably tomorrow…?)**

**I accept anonymous reviews.**

**Any scenarios you want me to write, just tell me. **

**Any flames/criticism is accepted. **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kamisama Hajimemashita/Kamisama Kiss series or any of the characters who have been featured so far. Though I want to. I only own the right to want to entertain others but a lot of people own that… Not just me… ;n; **

Chapter 18: If There Was No God

**"An invisible red thread connects two people who are destined to be together from the moment they are born. The string can be stretched or tangled but it can ****_never_**** break."**

_Where am I? No… that doesn't matter… for I will die soon… then I will become a corpse… there is nothing left for me…_

The fox paused to take a deep breath before continuing through the barren landscape.

_Yukiji… I wonder if she is happy right now… Is there a place for her beyond death? _

Tomoe crumpled to the ground in pain. His shadowed eyes fell to his bare arm; rings of blood-red marks patterned his skin. He outstretched his clawed hand. The red string tied loosely to his final finger was severed.

Yukiji was gone.

He let out a final mournful howl of sorrow before dropping his head to the ground, unconscious. Slowly, the ribbon of fate began to grow. It stitched itself to a great length, flowing over the empty desert, past mountains, swamps and rivers before lurching to a stop around the pinkie finger of a regular teenage girl.

Momozono Nanami.

* * *

When the silver-haired demon awoke, he did not care to thank any God for the impossible survival he experienced.

He stood.

The rings around his body had faded into subdued tones of peach before vanishing completely with the memory of Tomoe's former mate.

He was just a demon now.

His surviving memories of bloodshed and tanuki girls held no appeal for him. He knew there was something missing. Perhaps, if he followed that red string, he'd find his destiny?

* * *

'Did you hear about the demon fox?'

'Who – Tomoe?'

'Yes. I heard he lost his memories and is travelling the world in search of his past.'

'Eh? That's such character depth! It makes him even more mysterious!'

As the two tanuki girls squealed, Tomoe passed them, a tug at his navel pulling him in the direction of memories. He lifted his hand to examine the red string before smiling. He couldn't have turned back if he wanted to.

* * *

'Did you hear about the foolish kitsune?'

'Tomoe, you mean?'

'Yes. He's travelling the world in search of a girl.'

'Really? What an idiot!'

The tengu were silenced with a glare from the demon fox as he walked diligently on.

'Hey, you're not meant to be on this mountain without permission. It's the sacred home of tengu.'

Tomoe stopped to consider the informer.

'I'm on an important mission. You'd do well to stay out of my way.'

The tengu smirked.

'If it's that important, you're going to require a guide.'

And like that, Tomoe had gained an ally in the form of the crow, Kurama.

* * *

'Your Majesty, did you hear?'

'Hear what?'

'The demon fox, Tomoe is travelling alongside a tengu scouring Japan in search of his long-lost bride.'

'How romantic!' Himemiko sighed. 'I'll join him immediately, prepare the carriage.'

* * *

The familiar let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

'He's alone… like me. But he's decided to do something about it, Yonomori-sama. So… I'm sorry but it's my destiny to leave this place. Farewell.' Mizuki laid a jar of sake at the foot of the plum-tree before summoning a snake to follow Tomoe.

* * *

The diverse group came to a clumsy stop in the middle of a field. The grass beneath their feet swayed in the wind.

Tomoe stepped forward.

There, he kissed Yukiji. She was his. His Nanami.

**A/N: ;N; WHY YOU DO THIS? Dem feels TT^TT So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wrote it whilst trying to entertain my dog. You ever tried that? Pretty difficult -_- **

**Messages:**

** Thank you awesome reviewers! I love what you post, you kick butt in a good way :p**

** Review if you haven't already, and if you have, review again, they feed the hungry dragon that is my mind ©.© **

**Mei: Your words are beautiful ;u; Don't change them xD I try to do that with each thing I write, like imagine them saying it. Sometimes the things I make them do are so random, it's hard to imagine but it works! Oh nu! That line is to remind me when I read through but I had to upload that chapter twice so I forgot to edit it It's gone now, I fixed it B| Thanks? ;D I think dark colours suit me more, are you a mind reader? O_o Yay! I'm a winner! xD Thanks for that, I'll try.**

**TheYokaiOtaku: Sure, go ahead ;P Yesh I am! u Yeah, I'm admin Nanami, but I admin four likes so it's effort xD **

**PARADISE.x: Have I ever told you I loved your penname? It's just awesome ^.^ And thankies! :3**

**Prisma Honeydew: *Glomps back* All this love is making me emotional ;u; xD They found your balloon? OMG YES! LIFE IS WORTH LIVING AGAIN! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!**

**Seeya next week! (Probably tomorrow…?)**

**I accept anonymous reviews.**

**Any scenarios you want me to write, just tell me. **

**Any flames/criticism is accepted. **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kamisama Hajimemashita/Kamisama Kiss series or any of the characters who have been featured so far. But if you feel like giving them to me, I won't say no. *Hint hint***

Chapter 19: Truth or Dare

**A/N: So sorry for not updating for about a month! A lot of stuff's been going on which I'll elaborate on at the final A/N. Sorry!**

'No way!'

'Go on, it'll be a laugh! You can invite Tomoe!'

Nanami hesitated, her gaze lingering on her familiar at the next table. She sighed in acceptance and stood up to ask him.

'What, Nanami?' he asked, acting irritated as though he hadn't been eavesdropping on their conversation eagerly.

She shifted her gaze to the floor and shuffled her feet nervously. 'Wanna play Truth or Dare with us?'

He looked her up and down indifferently before shoving his lunchbox into his bag carelessly, standing and stretching like a cat.

She smiled nervously led him back to the table where Kei grinned competitively and Ami pulled out a bottle to spin.

Automatically, Tomoe took the seat next to Nanami after holding her chair out for her. As though magnetically drawn, Kurama sat next to Ami who blushed profusely.

'Let's play,' Kei said quickly, noticing the angry tremors running down Tomoe's body.

Ami span the bottle. It landed on a very smirk looking Kurama.

'Dare!' he said before Kei had time to ask.

She closed her mouth silently and gazed around the classroom before pointing at the teacher's desk.

'Put a pin on our teacher's chair!'

Swiftly, the tengu strode to her chair and placed the sharp utensil in plain view before sitting back down.

'Show off,' Tomoe muttered.

'Nanami, truth or dare?'

'Truth?'

'Is it true you… Have a crush on Tomoe?'

They all waited with bated breath as she glared uncomfortably at the floor. 'Yes…'

This time, Tomoe sent Kurama the smirk look.

'Me. Dare,' Kei said triumphantly, fluffing her hair and gazing at the boys in the class.

Nanami caught on and giggled slightly. 'I dare you to kiss Isobe on the _lips!_'

Kei glared. She _had _wanted to kiss someone, yes, but not _Isobe!_ 'I refuse.'

Ami looked shocked. 'Kei, you never pass dares!'

'But – it's – Isobe!'

'Fair enough,' Nanami said, 'you'll have to do a chicken though.'

'Chicken?'

'What you do when you're too chicken,' Kurama explained.

'Kei's chicken is…'

'Pick a fight with a random girl?' Tomoe suggested.

'Try and charm a random girl?' Kurama suggested.

'Hug a random girl?' Ami suggested.

'_Be _a random girl?' Nanami suggested.

'Huh?'

'Screw it, just kiss Isobe.'

In Isobe's defence, he didn't object as Kei grabbed him by the tie and pulled him in for a kiss, then threw him back down and walked back to her seat.

'Truth or dare?' she spat at Tomoe, wiping her mouth furiously from Isobe-germs.

'Dare,' he said, glancing at Kurama.

'Kiss your least favourite person in this room!'

Tomoe glared at Kei. Do a chicken and appear weak in front of both Nanami and Kurama or – ?

The other argument didn't get a chance to elaborate itself before Tomoe pressed his lips upon the tengu's, his passion rage-filled. How he hated this being!

As they separated, Kurama brought his fingers to his lips.

'I KISSED A GUY! MY HETROSEXUAL, SEX-GOD IMAGE IS EVAPORATING! NOOOOO!'

'What about me?!'

'You were already gay, Tomoe!'

'LIAR!'

'Ami truth or dare?' Nanami sighed as the other two bickered.

'T-truth.'

'Do you want a hug?'

'Yes please…'

**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter isn't good enough to gain your forgiveness ;n; Now ready to hear my extensive list of reasons (excuses) why I couldn't post/didn't post? Let's do this.**

**I had a new dog, Chico. He needed permanent play-time stuffy stuff, so I was very busy with him**

**We rehomed Chico, I was very busy crying**

**My friends and I decided to go out. Pretty much every day. So that cut my time up a lot.**

**We went back to school**

**I got homework**

**I got a new dog again**

**We rehomed new dog. *Cries***

**I am back**

**Messages:**

**1. Thank you awesome reviewers! I love what you post, you kick butt in a good way :p**

**2. Review if you haven't already PLEASH, and if you have, review again, they feed the hungry dragon that is my mind ©.© **

**PARADISE.x: Thank you! I really enjoyed writing this one!**

**Prisma Honeydew: Ooh, I wish I lived there, it sounds luxurious. ERMEGEDZ KITTEH NU. Thanks!**

**TheYokaiOtaku: Yes it could be! XD Though I have no more excuses!**

**jwagner778: :D**

**Mei: DEM FEELS. NU. NUUUUU. BANANA! AVACADO! Thank you! Your words are fabulous as usual ;) Yeah, I wanted to convey how even though they look down on humans, they're all the same, y'know? So we look alike? O_O OH SNAP YOU GOT MY FRUIT. PSYCHIC. Me too, but doesn't that make us dirty? Yesh you will or I'll eat you :D**

**Seeya next week! (Probably tomorrow…?)**

**I accept anonymous reviews.**

**Any scenarios you want me to write, just tell me. **

**Any flames/criticism is accepted. **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kamisama Hajimemashita/Kamisama Kiss series or any of the characters who have been featured so far. Or maybe I should say I do one day and see if anyone believes me. Also, I mentioned Voltorb in the replies, which is a Pokemon, and I do not own those either, but if I did, I'd be rich and that'd be great.**

Chapter 20: Through the eyes of a young child

Running. I was so happy. I clutched the little bag tighter in my hands. No one was going to take this moment away from me. Suddenly, someone called my name.

Papa!

'What's that?'

'Bread crusts! Give Mama!'

'I'll give you something even better, here.'

I reached for the rectangular object with my podgy fingers. 'Oh! Chocolate!'

'It's a gift for Kumimi-chan. I won today.'

Oblivious to his words, I cradled it in my hands happily. My own chocolate!

'See ya,' Papa said, ruffling my hair and turning away, 'tell Mama for me that I've gone to make more money, and won't be back until really late.'

I kept my eyes on my chocolate, not daring to believe the rush of euphoria I was feeling could be because of this thin rectangle. I hugged it to my chest tightly and began to pad home.

A man stepped out the shadows.

'Nanami-chan.'

He beamed. 'Found you! Nanami-chan, you're so adorable! Come on, let's go back together.'

I glared at him mistrustfully. What had I been taught to do to people like this?

I kicked him hard in the jaw. 'Paedophile!'

And like that, I sprinted away. Mama would be so proud!

I padded up the stairs, gnawing on the tip of my chocolate happily. Mama was there, in a low bow, apologising to a group of strange men who were yelling. Their hostility frightened me and I shrunk into the shadows.

The chocolate began to melt into my hands as they lectured my Mama. Deep brown smudges cascaded down my fingers and I watched them trail like spider webs.

I dropped the chocolate and wiped my hands on my dress.

Mama!

'Nanami! Welcome home!'

I reached for her, eager for her comforting arms to envelop me in her warm embrace.

She dabbed away at the chocolate on my cheeks and I was home.

* * *

'Sasa mochi, so yummy!'

Mama smiled and went to get more but instead crumpled to the ground. Papa had found the money again. She told me a lot of things about Papa, don't depend on him, she warned.

She told me something about being a girl. That our whole family line were girls. Was that it? I'm not sure now.

'Don't ever rely on a man. Be as healthy as Mama, and grow up to be an adult on your own!'

'Yeah! Nanami not rely on husband! Alone is best!'

Mama praised me and I was so happy to have done her proud.

* * *

A whirlwind of my memories flashed by as I recalled each one with painful clarity. A particularly vivid one caught my attention.

We were discussing Santa. Who lets a strange man in their house though? I didn't understand. I still don't.

'Nanami? Nanami-chan! Long time no see!' He regarded my expression with anxiety, 'relax, I'm your friend! It's me! Your number one shrine familiar, Mizuki!'

He waited before sighing. 'Oh, you don't remember…'

'Remember!' I insisted. 'Paedophile!' I yelled and ran.

I slammed into a man with an impassive expression. He smiled.

'Let's run, hm? Away from the paedophile.'

* * *

I tugged at his ears. They were so silky! I knew this softness. The softness of his words, too. He gave me ice cream.

'Big brother really likes Nanami?'

He crouched down and smiled.

'Of course I do. So, marry me?'

'Okay!' I agreed, taking his hand.

Soft words, warm hands and ice cream… Was this really all it took to be happy?

**A/N: So this is heavily based in chapters 61-62 of the manga, but most of you should know that. I tried to make it sound simple, like a child's mind and how they didn't think about complex things like love but more simple things. Did I do it well? XD I'm having a few minor troubles now :S I'd explain but… Basically, I like this guy who likes this girl who likes the guy. See that for trouble? And they're both my friends. Ho hum. **

**Messages:**

**1. Thank you awesome reviewers! I love what you post, you kick butt in a good way :p**

**2. Review if you haven't already PLEASH, and if you have, review again, they feed the hungry dragon that is my mind ©.© **

**TheYokaiOtaku: I'm not forgiven? ;_; *Gets knife* You sure about that? :D I know you were :'( I'm so bad, I deserve a Voltorb in the face. Ah well. You really did that? You must have got dizzy the amount of time you had to wait. You have an evil brother too?! Let us strike back upon them! Thanks so much, I'm glad you enjoyed ;)**

**Mei: YOU KNOW EVERYTHING?! TELL ME SOMETHING AMAZING. Well I've read a few truth or dare fics and… Let's just say a teacher got hung off a chandelier. You don't think it's in character? *Grabs knife again* What about now? Well I kinda didn't! My friend asked me if _ asked me out, would I consider and I said yeah, because of course I'd consider it even though I don't like him and may or may not have got someone to be vile to him and then deleted him on facebook. Ahem. And yeah, Nanami's hardcore B| Which time what is? My story? I guess… At school, erm, present? Oh yeah, I mean that kind of dirtiness *Wiggles eyebrows* Bro is so mainstream, you browich (sandwich is too mainstream). By the way, is your pen name named after Mei from Suki-tte li na yo? **

**Seeya next week! (Probably tomorrow…?)**

**I accept anonymous reviews.**

**Any scenarios you want me to write, just tell me. **

**Any flames/criticism is accepted. **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kamisama Hajimemashita/Kamisama Kiss series or any of the characters who have been featured so far. I only own the right to entertain others. **

Chapter 21: My final moments

A chink of light streamed in through a gap in the drapes. Warmth filtered through the room and tingled the tips of her fingers.

She sighed.

I urged myself closer to her, igniting more contact despite our proximity. She winced and I drew back slightly. She was so fragile.

'It's okay,' she whispered, her lips turning up at the ends.

'It is _not _okay. Say anything, but don't say it's okay.'

Nanami shrugged. 'I always liked the bad boys,' she grinned.

I tried to hide my smile but I couldn't. I never could.

She coughed harshly and my eyes tightened with pain. Why was this happening to her?

She took my hand. 'Don't worry about me. I'm not going anywhere soon.'

I almost believed her. She was so stubborn that she could hold on forever but she was so weak that a fall from a high tree might kill her.

I just nodded and put my face close to hers. She smiled slightly and nuzzled into me. I savoured her warmth. I knew this moment wouldn't last forever.

'You're too young,' I murmured into her chocolate coloured hair.

How was this fair? To lose the one I love when I haven't finished loving her. This wasn't right.

She pursed her lips. 'So was my mother,' and her words were engulfed in sadness. I held her tighter.

'Please don't leave us,' I whispered.

'I don't plan to. Imagine you and Mizuki without me anyway!' she laughed and then paused. 'I don't want to be selfish so I won't lie… I'm only human. I can't hang around here forever. I'm not as strong as you.'

'I'm not that strong,' I mumbled into her hair. 'If I were stronger, I'd be able to let you go.'

'Maybe, but… I like this side of Tomoe the best.'

We were both quiet.

A particularly harmonic chirp shattered the silence. It was too happy. Nanami was fading away and yet life and love went on. Why? If Nanami died, the world should die with her. There was no world without her.

As if hearing my thoughts, she gave me a weak slap on the cheek, being unable to put any force behind it hurt me worse than the slap.

'Don't be like that. You used to have a life outside of me. You could always visit old friends or…' she glared at nothing in particular, 'the tanuki girls.'

Even in her state, she humoured me. I chuckled, wrapping a strand of her hair around my finger as I murmured consolations to her. I really loved this stupid human girl. She was weak and she was fragile, unpredictable, liable to explode in sensitivity if you said anything even remotely hurtful, but she was mine.

**A/N: Waaaaaaah, dem feels! Tomoe is such a sop in this that it makes me sad :( This was requested by Kane Ookami who seems to have a few good ideas :3 I've done the Tomoe death fic (ish, he didn't die -_-) so I decided to do Nanami :p Also, oh my God, this story is so short! I'll try and get them longer! =_=**

**Messages:**

**1. Thank you awesome reviewers! I love what you post, you kick butt in a good way :p**

**2. Review if you haven't already pretty please, and if you have, review again, they feed the hungry dragon that is my mind ©.© Well. That's a weird metaphor. **

**3. I have a new story out :D It's a collaboration fanfic (written by me, TheRabbitOtaku and Arthusa48), and it's a Harry Potter based fanfiction. The Marauders are expelled from Hogwarts for pulling a prank and are sent to our school, where they get very muddled in "human" affairs. It's rated T because… just wait until chapter 3… So give that a glance if you have the time :)**

**Mei: You fell off the bed? Do you need a plaster for that? Why did you make "I don't even want to know what else she thinks" sound dirty?! WHY?! Awh thank you :3 Yesh, I liked the chapter too :) You've watched the Vampire Diaries? Well I've read the first six books because they HAVE KITSUNES IN, however, the series I've watched quite a bit of, but not ALL of it, my sister was obsessed with watching it on Netflix so I caught quite a bit of it. Klaus and Caroline?! I didn't see much of that pairing o.O Yes. NanamiXTomoe forever. You… stole my sandwich? :C Deleting people on facebook is fabulous! He got a crush on me and I didn't like him so I deleted him haha. That was mean of me. But he creeped me out. Nope, I'm confused haha. Bromwich maybe? Wait, why are we being paired together…? O_O Yeah, I tried to get into Black Bird and I couldn't, it's not my thing at all. Also, I don't think much of that title, I couldn't get into the manga and when I ordered Kamisama Hajimemashita the DVD, I got the anime free with it, which I watched but didn't really enjoy. Seeya :P**

**TheYokaiOtaku: Oh ho! I died. That was so funny. He eats your vegetables? Get that knife and SHANK HIM UP.**

**Prisma Honeydew: *Squeals over you squealing over adorableness***

**ZeldaWithAShotgun: Might be the best pen name EVER. Thanks a lot :D**

**Kane Ookami: It didn't really have a solid end, did it? I expect what happened is what you want to happen C: You decide.**

**Kane Ookami: Hahaha, you sound like me, procrastinators FTW! Check. And the pet idea sounds fabulous! You can bet that'll be the next chapter :v Thanks so much -w- **

**AnotherJoker: Well this is based on the fan theory that Nanami is Yukiji's reincarnation, so technically, he found Yukiji inside Nanami, and fell in love with them both but it's one person. Thanks so much, love you too ;) 50 Tales of Mikage Shrine?! Haha, I'll never be done with this story! I'm afraid it'll remain at 30, thanks so much though :) **

**Seeya next week! **

**I accept anonymous reviews.**

**Any scenarios you want me to write, just tell me. **

**Any flames/criticism is accepted. **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kamisama Hajimemashita/Kamisama Kiss series or any of the characters who have been featured so far. I only own the right to entertain others. **

Chapter 22: Shiny new toy

**A/N: …Here's a chapter. I'm sorry.**

'Is this really necessary, Nanami?'

'Not if you don't want it to be. I could go back and get Mizuki,' the brunette teased.

Tomoe growled quietly and adjusted the umbrella in his hand so he could still play with Nanami's hair. She shivered and drew closer to him as rain pounded on their mutual shelter.

'I doubt we'll find him, y'know,' Tomoe repeated for the thousandth time, 'he'll have been taken in by someone. I'll treat you to some hot chocolate when we get back,' he persuaded, 'that is, if Mizuki hasn't drank it all.'

'Even so, I want to check one more time.'

Recently, the Shrine had received a new visitor in the form of a beige puppy. Nanami did not know much about the petite ball of fur, but for a collar-less, homeless and freezing puppy to roaming the streets in search of shelter was more than she could handle. She was just about to concede defeat when her delicate ears caught a quiet yowling. She immediately ran from under the umbrella and followed to whimpering to a deserted climbing frame. The pathetic puppy lay cowering beneath the rusty structure. Tenderly, Nanami bought the puppy to her chest and cuddled him. Tomoe approached her with a scowl.

'You shouldn't run off, you'll catch a cold in this weather,' he gave the puppy a frosty flare but removed his scarf and bundled the furball in the soft fabric. The animal nudged its nose against Nanami gratefully and Tomoe tutted.

'Let's go home, I hate getting wet.'

* * *

Mizuki desperately ran and glomped Nanami.

'Did you find the puppy? Are you alright?'

The brunette grimaced. 'I'm okay, Mizuki, can you –?'

'Sorry, Nanami-chan!'

Tomoe gave Mizuki an impassive look. He was dried instantly as he raised a palm sparkling with blue flame.

'Stop!' Nanami cried, instantly foreseeing the brawl.

The puppy gave a frightened yelp and hopped out of the god's arms. It stumbled in its makeshift blanket and landed at Tomoe's feet. Mizuki squealed in delight.

The fox demon regarded the puppy dispassionately. Its nose quivered and it began to tremble. Tomoe kneeled beside it.

'There's rules in this house, Koinu. Animals aren't allowed to show their fear, correct?' He paused, then smiled and leaned in to pet him. 'Don't be afraid.'

Mizuki's eyes began to shine.

'We can _keep him?!'_

Tomoe turned away. 'Ye–'

Nanami and Mizuki cheered.

'_But!_' Tomoe added, 'I'm not cleaning up after him!'

'…'

'What?!'

'It's a boy?'

Tomoe slammed his ivory palm against his cheek.

* * *

'Koinu! C'mere, boy!'

Nanami chuckled when he nudged her leg with his wet nose and rolled over.

Tomoe watched irritably from the porch.

'Nanami, there's lots of new wishes to grant, you can't entertain Koinu all day…'

Mizuki laughed delightedly as he joined in petting the puppy and he licked him.

Tomoe's tail flicked in annoyance and he turned and walked back into the Shrine.

'This is absolutely ridiculous,' he muttered to himself as he towel-dried a dish. 'No chores are getting done at this rate.' He shook his head impatiently and glared at nothing in particular. 'Damn dog.'

* * *

'Mizuki! You wanna walk Koinu with me? I bought him a new collar! It's so adorable!'

'Of course, Nanami-cha–!'

'I want to go.'

Silence filled the room.

'Eh? Tomoe? But I thought you hated dogs?'

'I've withstood Mizuki long enough,' Tomoe shrugged, looping his hand through the lead, 'this should be a piece of cake.'

The snake familiar pouted. 'That's mean! And if you go, how am I meant to hold the lead too?' He protested all the way on the descent from the temple steps and around town. Tomoe kept his hand loosely on the lead, with enough quips at Mizuki to keep him entertained. That was, of course, until the unsuspecting cat crossed their paths. Koinu devoted all his strength to pursuing the kitten. Tomoe dropped the lead like it was a hot iron before realisation sunk in. Using a speed unfathomable to mere humans, he chased the dog. _His _dog.

* * *

'Thank you for getting Koinu back.' Nanami broke the silence. She was resting her head on his lap and he was stroking her hair with his clawed fingertips. He thought she was sleeping but apparently not.

'Mm,' he mumbled.

'Tomoe?'

'Yes, Nanami?'

'I love you.'

His heart skipped a beat. 'I love you too, Nanami…'

**A/N: I'm really sorry about the update time on this! I have no excuse! Feel free to kill me! I hope you enjoyed this, as I tried to make it longer as well as better! **

**Messages:**

**1. Thank you awesome reviewers! I love what you post, you kick butt in a good way :p**

**2. Review pretty please with cookies on top :3 **

**3. I have a new story out :D It's a collaboration fanfic (written by me, TheRabbitOtaku and Arthusa48), and it's a Harry Potter based fanfiction. The Marauders are expelled from Hogwarts for pulling a prank and are sent to our school, where they get very muddled in "human" affairs. It's rated T because… just read chapter 3… So give that a glance if you have the time :)**

**Seeya next week! **

**I accept anonymous reviews.**

**Any scenarios you want me to write, just tell me. **

**Any flames/criticism is accepted. **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kamisama Hajimemashita/Kamisama Kiss series or any of the characters who have been featured so far. I only own the right to entertain others. **

Chapter 23: The evil mocking face of a pillow

Tomoe tried to do his chores. He really did. But it was just so _distracting._ I mean really, seeing Nanami hold that pillow was more than he could bear. It was that little, messily stitched one filled with feathers. He knew that cushion well, he had himself cuddled it on several occasions. Most recently with the absence of the former Land God, Mikage. They had been friends, had been there for each other when nobody else was. He had embraced it when he didn't want to embrace his own situation, and now look! It had _betrayed him. _It rested mockingly in Nanami's smooth arms. Tomoe knew it didn't have eyes, he wasn't _stupid_, but he could swear it gazed at him with mirth. He had never seen such a smug pillow! How dare it?! What a stupid piece of fabric! Tomoe made a mental note to destroy it with his own claws. How dare it?! Oh, wait. He already said that bit.

But really. Look at it! It's not like it was even attractive! It was clumsily sewn with beige strips of fabric and held no appeal but for its warmth. And Tomoe was warm. Much warmer than that thing! And he could hug way better! Dammit. Life wasn't fair.

Tomoe pushed the sweeping brush back and forth again.

Nanami cuddled the cushion closer and lay against the arm of the sofa. She rested her head on it before swapping positions so she was hugging it again.

Tomoe flexed his claws as the pillow grinned smugly and Nanami gave a sigh of content.

Without realising it, his claws sliced through the thin wood of the handle and with a dull _thud, _dropped to the floor. He watched it, his gaze astonished before turning his eyes back on the cushion. He could have sworn it was laughing.

Okay, that's it. No longer would he be mocked by that piece of cloth!

'Nanami. Hand it over.'

'Huh?'

'The pillow. Hand. It. Over. _NOW.'_

Nanami narrowed her eyes and smiled slowly.

'No, I don't think I will. I like this pillow, you see. It's quite comfortable.'

Tomoe clicked his clawed thumb and fore-finger impatiently.

'This isn't a game! _Give me the cushion!'_

And then Tomoe did something neither of them quite expected. He leapt for it.

'_Owch! _What are you _playing _at Tomoe?' Nanami frowned, rubbing her sore arm as Tomoe emerged with the cushion in a firm grip. He didn't reply, just re-crossed the room with his nose in the air indignantly.

'Woah, you do realise I saw all that. You looked so stupid…' Mizuki mumbled, shaking his head.

'Snake! Why didn't you _stop _me?' Tomoe muttered, going red and putting his head in his hands.

'Same reason I did this. It's fun.' And with that, he tossed the pillow back to Nanami.

'Thanks, Mizuki!' she smiled appreciatively, wrapping her red-tinted arms around it again.

After _all _it took to get that _damned _pillow, it soared across the room again and back in Nanami's clutches. He could just KILL that snake!

Tomoe breathed slowly. In. Out. In. Out.

'Nanami. Pass me that cushion before I do something we will both regret.'

The Land God looked up as though considering his offer.

'Hm,' she smiled widely, 'what's in it for me?'

Oh, so his eternal fricking loyalty wasn't good enough? Damn this shallow girl!

'I swear, Nanami. If I become too angry, I won't be able to stop.'

'I'll take my chances,' she shrugged casually.

And that's about when Tomoe dived on her and captured her lips.

The pillow lay forgotten.

'I must say, Tomoe, if you were so jealous, you could have just told me from the start. I would have abandoned that for you in an instant. As you said, it's just a strip of fabric, and I much prefer you.' She smiled and wrapped her arms around her new cushion. Indeed, he was warm, and he was soft.

Tomoe pursed his lips but stroked her hair. She was _so _unmanageable sometimes. Silly human.

He kissed the top of her head and smiled wryly.

**A/N: Hey again everyone! I'm just trying to regulate updates again so please enjoy! Oh by the way, I believe I've seen this theme used before but I cannot remember where! So credit given where it is due! **

**Messages:**

** Thank you for your awesome reviews! I love you all :p**

** Review pretty please with cookies on top :3 **

** If you have the time, please check out my other story, a Harry Potter fanfiction called Marauders and Muggles? Thanks! **

**I accept anonymous reviews.**

**Any scenarios you want me to write, just tell me. **

**Any flames/criticism is accepted. **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kamisama Hajimemashita/Kamisama Kiss series or any of the characters who have been featured so far. I only own the right to entertain others. I also do not own the two songs featured in this chapter: Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake and My Band by D12. Both songs have been edited so they are less explicit and much shorter. **

Chapter 24: In which Tomoe starts a band

Nanami sighed dreamily.

'What?' Tomoe asked her irritably.

She sighed again. 'You know, Tomoe. It totally spoilt Kurama's image when he turned out to be a tengu. It was amazing just thinking he was a fallen angel…' she exhaled loudly for a third time.

'What, immediately there's a hot guy with a good voice and you love him?' he muttered in disgust.

'Yeah… there's something really compelling about guys who can sing…' Nanami sighed and rolled over on her stomach.

* * *

'Tomoe, why did you gather us here?'

'I want to discuss a most serious matter.'

Mizuki raised his hand.

'Snake,' Tomoe nodded, signifying his turn to speak.

'It was me who picked all the flowers from the rose bush…' he mumbled.

'…No, not exactly what I meant.'

'Kurama flicked his hair. 'Well, what _do _you mean? I'm a super-busy idol; I don't have enough time to play with you.'

'I was thinking of band names,' Tomoe admitted ruefully.

Immediately Mizuki squealed in delight. 'How about Nanami and the Familiars?'

'First off, Nanami isn't in the band. Secondly, the crow isn't a familiar, and finally, that's an awful name.'

'Who said I was in the band?' Kurama grinned as Mizuki pouted.

'Don't act like you don't love it, crow.'

'Indeed,' he mused, 'how about Demon Union? We could sing a little death metal, some pop to get the girls, it's all good.'

Tomoe blinked. 'Um… sure.'

After all, he didn't know much about bands, all he knew was how to sweep the floor.

* * *

'A one, and a two, and a one, two, three, four!'

'I don't know, dude. I think everyone's all jealous and that. 'Cause I'm like, the lead singer of the band, dude,' Kurama drawled.

'And I think everyone's got a fricking problem with me, dude. And they need to take it up with me after the show,' Mizuki agreed.

_Because, these chicks don't even know the name of my band_

_But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands_

_'Cause once I blow they know that I'll be the man_

_All because I'm the lead singer of my band_

'So I get on stage, right, drop the mic', walk up to these hot chicks and I'm all like, 'sup, ladies, my name's Tomoe, I'm the lead singer of Demon Union, baby.'

'And they're like "Oh my God, it's him! Becky oh my freaking God, it's him! I swear to freaking Go–'

Kurama shook his head, stopped twanging on his guitar and turned to Tomoe. 'We can't do this song!' he yelled over Mizuki's warbling. 'It's too explicit! The girls won't like it!'

'So what do you suggest?'

* * *

'Hey, errm, Tomoe, why have you brought me here?'

'Just, just, stay there, 'kay? I'll be back in a second!'

Nanami stood in the cold and wrapped her jacket tighter around her as the wind whipped her hair around. _Why_ Tomoe had gathered her in front of the Shrine beneath the arch, she had no idea. That was, of course, until the arch was illuminated with tiny blinking lights.

'For one night!' Mizuki yelled.

'And one night only!' Kurama added.

'Put your hands together!' Tomoe shouted.

'For Demon Union!' they chorused.

Nanami concealed her giggles as Kurama struck his guitar, Mizuki hammered on drums and Tomoe gripped his microphone. They were all dressed in black skinny jeans so tight, Nanami probably couldn't get in them, overly-straightened, floppy hair swept to the side, baggy shirts and necklaces with a different emblem on each.

'One, two, three,' Kurama mouthed at the others.

Mizuki began to thump a beat on the drums, picking up the pace as Kurama plucked his guitar strings into a tune.

_I'm bringing sexy back_

'Yeah!'

_Them other boys don't know how to act_

'Yeah!'

_I think it's special what's behind your back_

'Yeah!'

_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack_

'Yeah!'

'Take 'em to the bridge!'

_Dirty babe_

'Uh-huh.'

_You see these shackles baby, I'm your slave_

'Uh-huh.'

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_

'Uh-huh.'

_It's just no one makes me feel this way_

'Uh-huh.'

'Take 'em to the chorus!'

_Come here, girl!_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Come to the back_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_VIP_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Drink's on me_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Let me see what you're twerking with_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Look at those hips_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_You make me smile_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Come here, child_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_And_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_I'm bringin' sexy back_

'Yeah!'

_Them other boys don't know how to act_

'Yeah!'

_Girl, let me make up for you the things you lack_

'Yeah!'

_'Cause you're burning up, I gotta get it fast_

'Yeah!'

They finished the song with a flamboyant guitar solo and a high pitched moan from Tomoe as Mizuki continued the steady beat.

Nanami clapped loudly, still giggling.

* * *

Nanami strolled hand-in-hand with the still rock star dressed Tomoe.

'So that's what you've been doing this whole time?'

Tomoe flicked his hair and grinned at her. 'You liked it?'

'Who's idea was it to sing Sexy Back? I applaud them,' she laughed again.

'Mine,' he smiled truthfully. It was the only human song he could bear since it reminded him of many late rendezvous better left in only his memory.

'Well good choice,' she grinned and kissed his nose before walking away humming D12, My Band.

**A/N: Three chapters in one week after a massive absence! Woo! And yes, this is what happens in my head. Ermaged *-* **

**Messages:**

** Thank you for your awesome reviews! I love you all :p**

** Review pretty please with cookies on top :3 **

** If you have the time, please check out my other story, a Harry Potter fanfiction called Marauders and Muggles? Thanks! **

**I accept anonymous reviews.**

**Any scenarios you want me to write, just tell me. **

**Any flames/criticism is accepted. **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
